


Sickboy

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, French Characters, Gennex - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Sibling Love, Twincest, Twins, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: "Papà dice che te ne vai.""Torno in Italia, sì. Un provino per Gabriele Salvatores. Non è che mi aspetto di venir preso, figurati, mi ci vedi a fare il supereroe?"Genn solleva lo sguardo.Alex è in piedi con la pelle ancora umida dalla doccia e un asciugamano in vita, è a poca distanza dal letto su cui è seduto lui, la luce del bagno alle sue spalle illumina solo i contorni  del suo corpo.Sorride."Sì, ti ci vedo benissimo."/ twincest/ actors AU/ Gennex





	1. E se ti stringo forte i polsi è per tenerti qui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camilla1265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camilla1265/gifts).



 

 

 

 

Riconosco l'amore dal dolore  
in tutto il corpo.  
  


 

 

 _Cvetaeva_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ma sì, Fabio te lo giuro!"

Si posa una mano sul petto solennemente, mentre il pubblico in studio ride forte e applaude.

"Non ci credo, Genn, se non me lo conferma Alex non ci posso credere!"

Fabio Fazio si sistema gli occhiali e trattiene una risata, Genn si rivolge con sguardo furbo al pubblico.  
"Non ci crede! Non ci crede davvero! Finché non lo conferma Alex non ci crede!"

I presenti ridono, inquadrati dalla regia di  _Che tempo che fa_ , guarda il conduttore che gli fa un piccolo cenno, prima che entrambi vengano inquadrati nuovamente.  
"Bene allora! Ti darò la prova! Christian? - Alza la voce per farsi sentire dal regista che naturalmente è già pronto - Puoi mostrare a Fabio il video che ti ho mandato? Quello che ho fatto a casa poco prima di venire qui!"

"D'accordo Genn."  
Christian è divertito, come lo era alle prove, questo sketch l'ha praticamente inventato lui, la prima volta da Jimmy Kimmel hanno fatto sentir male una signora dalle risate (e forse anche per gli ormoni impazziti).

Le luci in studio si abbassano, viene mandato in onda il video, l'audio leggermente sdoppiato.  
È un video che Genn ha fatto per davvero, ma non poco prima di essere ospitato, giorni fa, quando si stava preparando per la puntata.  
Si sente la sua voce che ridacchia bassa quando apre la porta del loro bagno, la telecamera trema mentre inquadra le pareti traslucide della doccia in funzione.

" _Nah nah nah, twist the night away_..."

Ride insieme al pubblico mentre la figura sotto la doccia nel video improvvisa una mini danza apparentemente ignaro di essere ripreso.

"Alex! Saluta Luciana!"

La testa eccessivamente insaponata di Alex spunta dal vetro scorrevole della doccia ed ecco...

"Eh?"

Smorfia da manuale, occhi sgranati, incisivi in vista.

Buio.  
  


Applausi in studio, Fabio ride rilassato, gli ha confessato di temere particolarmente la messa in onda di video amatoriali, i problemi tecnici sono più frequenti in quei casi.   
Lo guarda soddisfatto.  
_È andato tutto bene, no?_

Il conduttore sembra capire, sorride poco convinto.  
"Mi hai proprio stupito! Non pensavo che Alex usasse così tanto sapone!"  
Il pubblico ride, non è affatto quello lo scopo del video, per questo.

"Devi sapere però, che tuo fratello ha organizzato una sorpresa per te, visto che naturalmente sa che adori Lucianina."

 _Sorpresa_?  
Non c'era nulla del genere nelle prove.  
Non gli piacciono le sorprese.  
Rilassa i muscoli facciali, spalanca le palpebre.

"Davvero? Non riesco proprio a immaginare!"  
Ride e afferra i braccioli della poltroncina bianca.  
Non riesce a immaginare per davvero.  
Stringe le gambe e guarda lo schermo che Fabio gli indica.  
È la stessa identica scena, replicata in un bagno differente, una doccia attiva, solo con i vetri totalmente appannati.

"Luciana! Dì  _ciao_  a mio fratello!"  
_Alex_.

Luciana Littizzetto tira fuori solo la testa perfettamente asciutta su cui è posata una strana impalcatura geometrica intrecciata con i capelli.  
Fa la stessa smorfia di Alex, accentuandola e sottolineandola con le pieghe del suo volto.

"Eh?"  
  


Applausi scroscianti, si torna in studio, Genn non può impedirsi di ridere a crepapelle.

"Ringrazio Alex Iodice per averci regalato questa perla di cui nessuno certamente aveva bisogno!"  
Fabio si volta verso il pubblico e solleva il braccio, qualcuno in mezzo agli spettatori si alza e si inchina.  
_Alex_.

Applaude anche Genn ancora ridendo, i suoi occhi trovano quelli dell'altro senza fatica, gli sorridono, entusiasti, puerili, divertiti, gliel'ha fatta  _eh sì._

"Grazie Alex per essere stato con noi.   
E ancora un grande applauso per Gennaro Iodice! Il suo nuovo film,  _Cotton Candy_  sarà in tutte le sale a partire dal 6 Novembre! - Si alza subito seguito da Fabio che gli stringe la mano e gli indica l'uscita. - Grazie molte, Genn! Alex prendilo per mano, casomai si dovesse perdere!"

Genn ride e tiene il braccio teso, aspetta che Alex lo raggiunga e gli stringa la mano, il pubblico applaude più forte, memore del racconto di Genn su una delle loro tante avventure sui set cinematografici.

Alex lo raggiunge, gli stringe la mano e gli lascia un bacio sulla testa, alza il braccio per salutare Fabio e il pubblico e li porta via entrambi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Riavvolgi.

_Riavvolgi riavvolgi riavvolgi._

Indietro.

Ecco.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Estate 2018._

_16 anni._  
  
  


 

 

 

"Monsieur Genn, le téléphone!"

Genn ignora le grida di Juliette, ricalca la  _a_  finale della lettera che sta scrivendo e si stropiccia il viso sudato.

"Monsieur Genn!"

"Arrivée, Juliette!"

Si alza dalla sedia a fatica, ha tutto il retro delle cosce sudato, gli shorts di jeans gli danno fastidio ma non ci può fare niente.  
Sorpassa la domestica che lo guarda sconvolta, non si è ancora abituata al suo nuovo abbigliamento, lui che metteva solo jeans lunghi e magliette nere anche d'estate, ora se lo ritrova a girare per casa in shorts inguinali e pelle cerettata.  _Che salto._  
  


Scende la scalinata larga di corsa, quasi inciampa mei pattini in linea abbandonati alla fine di essa, ridacchia e raggiunge il telefono fisso.

"Pronto?"

"Genn! Che cazzo ti dice la testa! Sto provando a chiamati da ore!"

Il viso gli si illumina in automatico.  
Ignora il tono duro e scocciato dell'altro e- "Alex!  _Alex Alex Alex_! Alex mi manchi! Quando vieni?"

"Genn..."

"Vieni..."  
Il suo sussurro languido viene bruscamente interrotto " _Accendi quel cazzo di telefono_!" facendolo ridere immediatamente.

"Alè.  _Mon trésor_. Negli anni '90 non c'erano gli smartphone, lo sai. E sai anche che dobbiamo entrare bene bene nella parte, vieni a casa che dobbiamo iniziare il Regime."

"Sono all'aeroporto..."  
Il mugugno scocciato di Alex viene subito coperto dalla voce allegra di Genn.  
"Bene! Vieni qui e limonami. Mi sono messo anche delle mutandine di pizzo niente male, ti verrà naturalissimo baciarmi perché sono molto bello."

"Il copione non diceva solo degli shorts? E delle magliette col nodo sull'ombelico?"

"Lo so che diceva il copione, il francese lo so meglio di te."

" _Mon frère est un connard_ , traduci questo!"

"Come sei sboccato! - Si mette a fatica una mano nei pantaloncini, per aggiustarsi il pizzo che gli è finito fra le natiche. - Sbrigati a venire così possiamo cominciare il Regime."

Sente Alex sospirare fra i richiami degli speaker italiani e il vociare dei passeggeri.  
"Vuoi solo che arrivi a casa per limonare, dì la verità."

"Molto vero. D'altronde mio fratello è stato eletto fra gli Under 20 più attraenti da  _elle.com_ , vuoi mettere?"  
"Smettila."  
"No, dai sul serio. Voglio solo che mi tratti meglio, con dolcezza. Perciò tu torna così col Regime sarai costretto a trattarmi con dolcezza per tutto il giorno."  
"Ti tratto sempre con dolcezza!"  
"Eh insomma."  
  


Genn sospira.   
Sono quasi due settimane che suo fratello è lontano.   
Due fottutissime settimane.

"Ti dovrò cominciare a chiamare Ariel?"

La voce di Alex gli arriva bassa, forse un po' triste.  
_No, Alex non c'è bisogno_... anche perché...

"Non ho voglia di chiamarti Grégorie quindi puoi evitare di chiamarmi Ariel.   
Facciamo uno strappo al Regime per una volta."

... _se tu mi chiami Genn..._

"Va bene."

_...e mi baci, e mi stringi..._

"Va bene."

... _e mi ami..._  
  


"Devo andare. Tieni quel cazzo di telefono acceso!"

Scoppia a ridere prima di pronunciare un  _nooo_  strascicato e sorbirsi un'altro  _connard_ dal fratello.

... _posso chiudere gli occhi e fingere_...

"Ci incontriamo nell'aria, piccolo."

Sorride e sussurra.  
"In un'altra vita e situazione."  
  


... _che Alex mi ami davvero_.  
  
  
  


 

Clack!

_Tu tu tu tu tu tu_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"È necessario?"  
  


Fa scoppiare la gomma mentre si rigira una ciocca di capelli fra le dita.  
"Che cosa?"

È seduto sulla poltroncina damascata dello studio di suo padre, i piedi chiusi dai pattini sono poggiati malamente sul prezioso tavolino di cristallo.

"Il tuo è un ruolo marginale. Saranno due settimane scarse di riprese. Perché sei entrato nel Regime, capisco Alex che interpreta il migliore amico del protagonista, ma Ariel è praticamente la sua puttanella,  _non c'è bisog_ -"

"Non sono la sua puttanella! Alex mi ama, sono tutto per lui!"  
Sputa la gomma e la appiccica sul bracciolo laccato in oro con sguardo di sfida.  
Bruno rotea gli occhi e si limita a apporre una nuova firma sui documenti che sta sfogliando sulla scrivania vicina.

"Ariel è un ragazzino tossico pseudo transessuale che fa pompini agli altri ragazzi per vivere. Grégorie lo salva dall'essere picchiato a morte in una darkroom qualsiasi di Saint-Ouen.   
Non è una puttanella?"

Genn abbassa lo guardò su uno dei suoi pattini in linea.  
Gira la ruota centrale ancora e ancora.  
"L'hai letto il copione allora..."

"Certo che l'ho letto. Menomale che Xavier è un amico, altrimenti avrei proibito a entrambi di girare un film del genere. Non voglio che partecipiate a progetti simili alla vostra età."

Genn sorride sarcastico alzando lo sguardo.  
"Che c'è Bruno?  
Hai paura che mi metto in testa strane idee e divento transgender?"

L'uomo lo guarda attento.   
Alle sue spalle si staglia la grande finestra che da sul giardino, il sole delle sette è di un arancio smorto, caldo.  
"Non si può mai sapere con te."

"Invece con Alex sei tranquillo. Lui interpreta un ragazzo che è innamorato di un'altro ragazzo, ma di lui non ti preoccupi, è troppo etero."

"Ti dico che Grégorie non è innamorato di Ariel. Ho parlato con-"

"Anch'io ho parlato con Xavier Beauvois. E magari all'inizio Grégorie non lo amava, perché Ariel è pieno di problemi e lui ne ha già tanti per fatti suoi, ma poi  _lo vede_ , lo vede per quello che è, un ragazzo come tanti altri che vuole solo essere amato, e comincia ad esserci, ad  _amarlo davvero_ , e allora io e Alex ci sposeremo e staremo insieme per sempre!"

Sgrana gli occhi.

Si è ritrovato in piedi, in un equilibrio precariamente stabile, le lacrime agli occhi e l'affanno di un cuore che batte a mille.

Bruno lo guarda impassibile.  
Non è la prima volta che finisce in lacrime in queste due settimane di Regime per entrare nella parte.  
"Vuoi dire Grégorie. Non Alex."

Inghiotte a vuoto e stringe i pugni.

"Ariel e Grégorie lasceranno Pierre e i guai di Saint-Ouen e avranno una lunga vita felice, insieme. Forse Ariel si farà l'operazione, forse prenderà solo gli ormoni, forse niente di tutto questo, perché per la prima volta Grégorie lo farà sentire uomo per davvero. Gli darà piacere come un uomo sa dare, e gli darà amore come un uomo sa dare. Non avrà bisogno di nient'altro. Il suo corpo va bene così perché Grégorie lo ama comunque."

"Il punto è che non lo sapremo mai. Le tue sono solo congetture, Xavier ti ha dato il contentino, ma la storia di Ariel è marginale rispetto a quella di Pierre e Grégorie, sono loro i veri protagonisti. Non sapremo mai cosa succederà, perciò capisco i pattini perché devi imparare bene, e capisco anche i vestiti e la gomma...- Bruno fa una smorfia e si allenta la cravatta beige intorno al colletto - Ma perchè quelle mossette e quel modo di parlare effemminato, perché i pianti e quel continuo stare appiccicato ad Alex, vi ho anche visto strusciarvi sul divano,  _Dio_! Juliette mi ha confidato che vi stavate dando anche un bacio appassionato nella vostra stanza, Genn!"

Genn sente le guance rosse.   
Gli occhi ancora gli bruciano anche se ormai è riuscito a fermare le lacrime.  
"Il Regime..."

"C'è solo una scena di due baci e mezza strusciata fra Ariel e Grégorie non c'è bisogno di fare così tanto  _esercizio_."

"Il Regime non si spezza. Fra quattro giorni siamo sul set, io e Alex dobbiamo avere la confidenza giusta fra di noi al livello fisico, così da arrivare preparati. Non dobbiamo far perdere neanche un ciak alla produzione, lo sai come lavoriamo."

Bruno sembra rilassarsi.  
Si alza dalla sua poltrona in pelle e fa il giro della scrivania per sedersici sopra.  
"Lo so come lavorate. E sono molto fiero di voi e non rimpiango di aver accettato un solo ruolo nella vostra carriera.   
Ma ho paura per te Genn.   
Dopo ogni ruolo sei sempre diverso, non sei stabile come Alex, che smette i panni di un personaggio e torna se stesso, tu cambi ogni volta.  
E ho paura che ruoli troppo forti possano sconvolgere la tua sensibilità."

Genn sospira.  
Guarda attentamente il padre, sembra davvero solo preoccupato, non schivo, né uno stronzo saccente, solo  _preoccupato_.  
Con due spinte pattina verso di lui.

"È vero che cambio. Cambio un po' dopo ogni ruolo, ma è perché cresco. Miglioro, maturo. Acquisisco qualcosa di nuovo da ogni personaggio.  
Ma rimango sempre io.  
Ariel non mi farà diventare quello che non sono."

Bruno sorride mentre allunga la mano per lasciargli una carezza dura sulla testa.  
"Vuoi dire che non ti innamorerai di tuo fratello? Sono tranquillo?"

Genn ingoia a vuoto.  
Ma lui è un attore, no?  
_Che reciti, allora._

Sorride roteando gli occhi.  
"Certo che no. Un bacio è solo un bacio, una strusciata è solo una strusciata, questo è solo un ruolo come un'altro. Stai tranquillo."

"Guarda che stavo scherzando eh, Genn. Lo so, figurati, ci mancherebbe che ti innamorassi di Alex sul serio."

 _Eh già._  
Ci mancherebbe.

"D'accordo io torno nella stanza della musica e aspetto Alex. Voglio tornare a sudare,  _negli anni '90_ -"

" _Non c'era l'aria condizionata_ , sì sì."

Genn ridacchia pattinando un po' all'indietro verso l'uscita.  
"Non è che non c'era, è che è scritto nella sceneggiatura, siamo sempre sudati."

Bruno muove piano la mano e ritorna alle sue carte sollevato, ora che ha ottenuto da lui una dichiarazione di intenti si sentirà più calmo, se Genn mette delle magliettine aderenti bucherellate e degli shorts  _non diventerà transgender_  e se bacia Alex con la lingua  _non è perché se lo vuole scopare._

Ecco, sull'ultimo punto Genn avrebbe un attimo da ridire.  
  


Rischia di scivolare sul marmo del pavimento e le sue dita fanno un rumore terribile quando si aggrappa ai tasti del pianoforte per non cadere.  
Sta già cominciando a sudare.

Si sistema sullo sgabello e preme i tasti del piano per formare una piccola scala, le dita si appiccicano al legno chiaro lasciando orme del loro passaggio, il sole giallo e statico entra prepotentemente dalla grande finestra della stanza della musica accecandolo per un istante.

Il rivolo di sudore che gli scende dalla tempia si congela sulla guancia.  
" _Bu_!"

"Alex! Mi hai spaventato cazzo!"

Suo fratello sogghigna e si tira la maglietta nera con una stampa fluo, porta i soliti vestiti anni '90 che ormai mettono tutti i giorni, li lavano poco e non gli importa neanche se li sporcano di cibo e sudore, sono in pieno Regime, se li vedessero i loro amici adesso neanche li riconoscerebbero.

"Sei andato ad allenarti con lo skate?"

"Eh... niente controfigure."  
Si indica i polpacci lasciati scoperti dai jeans tagliati al ginocchio, sono pieni di lividi e tagli non ancora rimarginati.  
Si siede affianco a lui al piano con fatica, probabilmente è caduto di nuovo di schiena, Genn sa che stanotte toccherà a lui spalmargli creme e stringergli bende ovunque.

"Che hai fatto invece tu?"

Genn forma una nuova scala sul piano, ogni tanto si pente di non aver studiato davvero musica, ma la carriera cinematografica non è stata una vera e propria  _scelta_.

"Ho parlato con papà. Aveva paura che all'improvviso mi riscoprissi transgender o che- sorride e si volta verso il fratello -che mi innamorassi di te."

Alex affila lo sguardo e gli accarezza la pelle sotto l'occhio con la mano bollente,  _fa così dannatamente caldo_ , si sente soffocare.

"Perché, non sei innamorato di me?"

Il cuore gli salta nel petto,  _basta chiederglielo basta chiederglielo basta chieder-_  
"Certo che sì."

Lo sussurra e premette alle palpebre di tremargli un po', agli occhi di perdere il focus dello stupore sul viso di Alex, dura un secondo, torna alla sua scala e sorride allegro.  
"Amo molto Grégorie. Vorrei che qualcuno mi amasse come lui ama Ariel."

"Ma io non sono Grégorie.   
Non ancora almeno."

Solleva lo sguardo verso il muro difronte a loro.  
"Chissà. Le cose sono un po' confuse."

"Che vuol dire? - Alex gli prende il viso fra le mani e lo costringe a voltarsi verso di lui - Genn, che vuol dire?"

 _Ha caldo caldo caldo caldo_  Alex sei bollente mi fai ancora più caldo stammi lontano  _mi bruci_  
  


"Non vuol dire niente."

"Lo so quando mi menti, io ti conosco, so tutto, io-"

"Tu non sai niente. - Si scosta dal fratello con stizza, si alza e pattina lontano da lui, nell'altro angolo della stanza. Sorride, fintamente allegro  - Allora, è arrivato il momento della sessione di limone duro?"

Alex lo guarda un po' interdetto, si solleva dallo sgabello con qualche smorfia e gemito, sì, stasera ci sarà tanta pomata da spalmare.  
"Genn..."

"Guarda che trovo la fila di ragazzi che mi vogliono limonare, te lo dico."

"Lo so."  
Alex fa un passo verso di lui e Genn ne fa uno indietro, le ruote sotto di se sembrano quasi tremare di tensione.

Alex continua a muoversi verso di lui, ma Genn ormai è con le spalle al muro, ha la fronte sudata, stringe le palpebre fino a sentir male al viso,  _ha caldo caldo caldo caldo-_

Ha il tempo di prendere un sospiro.

Prima di avvertire la presenza incombente dell'altro, dura un secondo, Alex si impossessa delle sue labbra, dei suoi fianchi, della sua schiena, gli stringe le gambe fino a fargliele intrecciare intorno ai suoi fianchi, fa caldo, orribilmente caldo, respirare con il naso è un supplizio stanno sudando troppo, Genn apre la bocca e gli succhia la lingua, gli stringe i capelli umidi sulla fronte, prima di staccarsi da lui con un gemito.  
Si ansimano addosso come due animali selvatici stremati dal caldo della savana ma che non riescono a trovare la forza di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro.  
  


"Puzzi."

Alex ride e gli morde la pelle del collo.  
"Anche tu. Fottutamente  _tanto_."

"Andiamoci a fare un bagno."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Giuro, ho ancora gli incubi!"

"Non è stato tanto terribile, dai!"

"Lo è stato! C'erano trenta gradi e non vi dico la sera in che stato ritrovavo i piedi per quei dannati pattini!"

Il pubblico di  _Ce soir (ou jamais!)_  ride, ammaliato, divertito, si ricordano tutti dei due bambini prodigio che hanno recitato in  _Ricky_  di Ozon, chi se lo aspettava di rivederli ancora, diciassettenni navigati e ben vestiti, dopo la prova attoriale che ha sconvolto tutti i ben pensanti del paese.

"Certamente è stato un gran salto. Il cinema indipendente francese è famoso in tutto il mondo, anzi forse noi abbiamo inventato il cinema indipendente!"  
Frédéric Taddeï solleva le braccia, gli spettatori applaudono e fischiano in approvazione, Genn sorride e annuisce.

"Però questo era un film di nicchia, un progetto molto particolare, che ha avuto anche problemi di distribuzione se non erro."

Alex affianco a lui si sistema meglio sulla poltroncina chiara.  
"Beh è stata dura per Xavier. La sceneggiatura è molto valida, Frédéric, tu l'hai visto il film, lo sai. - Aspetta che il presentatore annuisca contrito e lo inviti a continuare - Ma è anche dura. Lo spaccato di uno dei quartieri parigini più difficili, ambientato per altro nel '93, non fu un decennio dorato per i sobborghi francesi. Ma sentivamo di dover portare alla luce questa storia nel modo più realistico e forte possibile."

Frédéric sorride ammirato verso Alex per poi rivolgersi a Genn.  
"Non lo sai, ma ogni volta che tuo fratello parla per più di venti secondi, mi salta il cuore nel petto."  
Il pubblico applaude, sente una voce femminile urlare  _anche a me!_  Genn ride e scuote le spalle pizzicando la guancia di Alex.  
"È davvero un rubacuori, nessuno può farci niente."

Frédéric sorride gioioso, e solleva il braccio per fermarlo.  
"Poi arriviamo alla vostra vita sentimentale, però voglio assolutamente continuare ad ascoltare Alex, Genn non ti dispiacere."

Non si dispiace, perché anche per lui sentir parlare Alex è un piacere immenso, poco importa se gli parla ogni giorno, a colazione mentre spalma il burro sulle fette biscottate anche per lui, in strada quando gli tiene aperte le porte dei negozi e aspetta di essere superato da lui prima di entrare e di notte, quando lo stringe sui fianchi prima di addormentarsi.

"Eravamo nelle mani della  _Pan-Européenne_ , ma si è aggiunta anche la  _Pathé_  e adesso siamo distribuiti in tutta la Francia, non solo, ma il film è talmente piaciuto che ricevo ogni giorno messaggi da persone che vanno a rivederlo più volte al cinema!"

"Anche io!"  
Alex gli sorride e intreccia il mignolo col suo sul bracciolo per qualche secondo.

"Però ragazzi, per quanto il vostro accento italiano traspare adesso con noi, non è eccessivo, non vi preoccupate, ma durante la visione del film non si percepisce."

"Caro Frédéric, se non ti distraggo troppo da mio fratello stavolta vorrei rispondere io."

Il conduttore solleva le mani come a scusarsi prima di sorridere e dagli la parola.

"Abbiamo fatto molti esercizi di francese, a casa parlavamo solo quello, si girava coi vocabolari in mano, e non è strano, sai che mostra madre è francese, abbiamo una villetta poco fuori Orleans, in cui abitiamo metà dell'anno. Purtroppo l'accento un po' rimane, ma noi abbiamo dato il massimo, eravamo in pieno Regime."

Frédéric solleva le mani e Genn stringe le labbra.  
"Ecco, spiegaci bene come funziona la vostra preparazione artistica."

Alex si allarga il collo alto del dolcevita e prende fiato attirando tutti gli sguardi su di se.  
"Per ogni film che interpretiamo ci prepariamo a lungo, non solo fisicamente come nel caso di  _Ilinx_  in cui abbiamo dovuto imparare ad andare su skate e pattini, ma anche e sopratutto mentalmente.   
Cominciamo a chiamarci coi nomi dei nostri personaggi, ci comportiamo come loro, parliamo come loro, vestiamo come loro. Nelle tre settimane di Regime prima di girare  _Ilinx_ non abbiamo mai acceso l'aria condizionata, è stato proprio orribile come diceva Genn prima."

"Ci tenevo a dire che il titolo  _Ilinx_ indica la sensazione irrefrenabile di rompere una tazzina di porcellana quando la si ha davanti. Così come i protagonisti Pierre e Grégorie distruggono la loro vita pezzo per pezzo durante il film. Lo dico ora così evito di sentirmela fare per la milionesima volta durante un'intervista."

Frédéric gli applaude divertito insieme al pubblico e Genn si alza per fare un piccolo inchino, attento che i pantaloni di pelle bordeaux non tirino troppo intorno alle cosce.  
Quando si risiede si volta verso Alex con una risata in gola, socchiude gli occhi quando il fratello gli pizzica la guancia sinistra.

"Ma io volevo dire una cosa. Con tutto il rispetto per la bravura di Pierre Lacroix che interpreta appunto Pierre, che salutiamo... I veri protagonisti siete voi! I miei colleghi che hanno visto il film mi hanno riempito di domande appena hanno saputo che ospitavo Ariel e Grégorie in trasmissione!   
Ho saputo che siete stati anche entrambi candidati per il  _Premio Patrick Dewaere_  per i giovani attori emergenti del cinema francese, grandi applausi per questi ragazzi di soli diciassette anni!"

Genn sorride ad Alex, vorrebbe alzarsi e abbracciarlo davanti a tutti, si limita a posare il mignolo e l'anulare sulle sue dita e cerca di non arrossire troppo quando Alex gli fa l'occhiolino.

"E ditemi... so che anche questa domanda ve l'avranno già fatta molte volte, ma è stato difficile interpretare una coppia per voi che invece siete fratelli gemelli?"

Genn abbassa la testa sulla sua camicia bianca lunga, tira un po' il tessuto e lascia che Alex risponda.  
La verità è che è stato fin troppo facile.  
Fin troppo.  
Fin  
_troppo_.

La verità è che i momenti che passava in braccio ad Alex erano i più belli.  
Anche con la pelle sudata e sporca, anche con le ginocchia sanguinanti di una caduta sui roller, anche con le camicette a rete e i peli che gli pizzicavano la pelle e lottavano per uscire...  
Ricorda quanto è stata dura girare il momento in cui Grégorie decide di seguire Pierre in una gara di skate a cui sapeva ci fosse gente armata con la testa calda, hanno passato due giorni lontani, dormendo separati, mangiando separati, si sono ritrovati sul set e Genn già piangeva solo per la gioia di rivederlo.

Alex però non si sarebbe dovuto girare.  
La scena era chiara, Ariel che piange a dirotto e cerca di fermare il suo amato dal rischiare la vita per una stupida sfida.

_"Tu non puoi parlare. Ti ho trovato con la faccia piena di lividi, in ginocchio in una cazzo di dark room, meno di una persona, meno di niente."_  
  


Se lo ricorda.  
I singhiozzi gli squassavano il petto, in ginocchio sui tagli non ancora rimarginati, la matita intorno agli occhi sciolta dal sudore e dalle lacrime.  
_"Tu mi hai reso una persona._  
_Ed è per me che stasera devi rimanere._  
_Perché non mi puoi lasciare solo, senza di te torno a essere niente."_  
  
  
  


Sbatte le palpebre e si volta verso Alex che ride affianco a lui.  
"-E ovviamente che te lo dico a fare, chi non vorrebbe baciare mio fratello, me lo rinfaccia sempre! Quando faceva troppo caldo per esercitarci coi baci mi diceva  _guarda che ne trovo di ragazzi che vogliono baciarmi_! E allora io mi spaventavo tantissimo e fanculo il caldo!"

"A questo proposito! Avevo detto che ci sarei tornato, giuro è l'ultima domanda, ma non potete scappare! - Frédéric si sfrega le mani fra loro sorridendo - Ovviamente siete molto legati, lo sappiamo tutti che il legame fra gemelli è speciale  _eccetera_ , ma come fate con le ragazze? O i ragazzi, non so. Siete gelosi?"

"Non possiamo essere gelosi, non c'è niente per cui esserlo. - Genn si schiarisce la gola e si scosta il ciuffo ben laccato dalla fronte. - Il lavoro ci impegna troppo, non c'è tempo per costruire una relazione seria. Ovviamente abbiamo dei...  _desideri_... non solo fisici, io... ho una persona con cui...  _eh_... ma ovviamente non si può."  
Inghiotte a vuoto ma non osa spostare lo sguardo dal conduttore.

"Capisco.  _Cioè no_ , ma immagino che un talk show non sia proprio un confessionale, grazie al cielo. - Frédéric si prende i suoi applausi sorridente e si alza abbottonandosi la giacca e facendo segno a loro di fare lo stesso. -Beh l'unica cosa che posso augurarvi è di amare di più e lavorare di meno! Fatevelo dire da un vecchio scapolo come me!"

Genn scuote le spalle e si rivolge alla platea.  
"Signori e signore Genn e Alex Iodice!  _Ilinx_ sarà nelle sale ancora per poco, lasciate i bambini a casa e non perdetevi la meravigliosa prova attoriale di queste giovani promesse della cinematografia!"

Sorridono entrambi a Frédéric e lo ringraziano con due baci, salutano il pubblico e tornano dietro le quinte, con un sospiro quasi unisono.  
Li avevano avvertiti, sarebbe stata un'intervista lunga, è stato anche divertente, ma ora che supera il corridoio affollato del backstage e raggiunge il camerino si sente più stanco di quando girano per dieci ore di fila.  
  


"Che significa?"

La porta si chiude alle loro spalle, Genn si stropiccia gli occhi, gli sta salendo mal di testa.  
Si siede su un divanetto in pelle nera, con un sospiro, comincia a slacciarsi i pantaloni di pelle, non ne può più, non vede l'ora di tornare a casa e infilarsi un pigiama.

"Allora? Chi sarebbe la persona di cui parlavi?"

Solleva lo sguardo.  
Alex ha la mascella dura, gli occhi stretti, i pugni chiusi.  
Non è vero che rimane sempre lo stesso.  
Anche Alex cambia dopo ogni ruolo, ma forse più fisicamente, nella linea delle spalle, nel modo di parlare.  
Come adesso, in questo momento.  
_Parla come Grégorie con A-_

"Allora?"

Genn si alza di scatto e posa le mani sul petto di Alex dolcemente, sorride per poco prima di fare una smorfia e  _spingere_.

"Fatti i cazzi tuoi."

Alex sembra sconvolto, fa così strano, è lì col suo bel dolcevita e la giacca nera, i capelli perfettamente acconciati e la pelle levigata dal trucco eppure...  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli stringe un braccio,  _è arrabbiato,_  come quando da piccoli Genn gli rompeva sempre i giocattoli e Alex diventava una furia, come allora sente il bisogno irrefrenabile di  _scappare_.

"Questi sono cazzi miei. Sono tutti cazzi miei, mi devi dire tutto, me lo hai promesso. E adesso dimmi chi è questo coglione."

Genn non si sente più il braccio per quanto forte il fratello glielo sta stringendo, gli afferra il dolcevita e se lo porta a una distanza effimera per poi sussurrargli sulle labbra.  
" _Fratellino mio_. Non siamo più bambini e non mi puoi più picchiare se le cose non ti vanno a genio.   
Lasciami il braccio."

Alex lo libera dalla stretta immeritatamente, ma non si allontana, lascia che Genn gli afferri la mandibola e faccia scontrare le punte dei loro nasi.  
"So che mi vuoi proteggere.   
Ma l'unico da cui mi dovresti proteggere è te stesso."

Gli lascia un bacio sul mento e si allontana, si accorge solo ora di star tremando dalla testa ai piedi, eppure gli sembrava che fosse tutto sotto controllo fino a qualche secondo fa, forse trema perché quello che ha detto è la pura verità.

"Non devi avere paura di me. Non ti faccio male, ormai siamo grandi, mi controllo. - E no no  _no Alex non è per quello, non è quello_. - Anche se giuro, due schiaffi te li meriteresti."

Ridacchia tremulo, continua a dare le spalle al fratello, e non si muove quando Alex lo abbraccia da dietro, gli stringe le braccia intorno al busto e poggia il mento sulla sua spalla.  
Per un motivo non chiaro cominciano a muoversi sul posto, come in una danza immobile, Genn sente comunque gli occhi lucidi, dev'essere perché non dorme bene ultimamente,  _sì dev'essere quello._

"Però tu dammeli i due schiaffi. Se me li merito... - Sente male alla gola, davvero non capisce perché sta lacrimando adesso,  _non c'è motivo, è solo stanco, no? Sì._  - Se li merito me li devi dare. Sei l'unico che riesce a rimettermi in riga, lo sai."

È vero.   
Genn ne ha sempre combinate di tutti i colori,  _capriccioso egoista egocentrico saccente guastafeste invidioso Genn,_ rovina tutto quello che tocca, è sempre colpa sua e Alex è sempre stato  _l'unic_ -

"Non hai bisogno di essere messo in riga. E non ho voglia di vedere il tuo corpo pieno di tagli e lividi ancora una volta. Hai una pelle troppo bella per quello."  
Alex gli posa la mano sinistra sulla bocca, e gli porta indietro la testa, per tenerla affianco alla sua.  
Forse vuole attutire i singhiozzi che lo scuotono, e non gli importa di bagnarsi le dita con le sue lacrime.  
Lo tiene stretto e basta, in un momento in cui tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era proprio quello.

Essere trattenuto,  _rinchiuso_.

In una gabbia morbida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Mon dieu, votre accent est terrible."

Sobbalza e abbassa il volume della televisione.  
"Maman! Sei qui!"

Ridacchia stringendo la mano che Sabine gli ha posato sulla spalla.  
La donna bionda fa il giro del divano e di siede al suo fianco prima di abbracciarlo brevemente.  
"Stai rivedendo l'intervista?"

Genn distoglie lo sguardo dagli occhi chiari di lei e torna alla TV.  
È la terza volta che la vede, sa che adesso Alex riderà e che la telecamera allargherà l'inquadratura su entrambi e...  
_Ecco_.  
  


"Vuoi davvero bene a tuo fratello, eh?"

 _Bene_.  
Il se stesso nello schermo lo guarda rapito, con le labbra socchiuse, imbambolato.  
Come se niente potesse distrarlo dal viso di Alex, dai suoi gesti, dalla sua voce, dal suo corpo, dalla sua aura dorata, calda come quella di un Sole.

"Lo amo molto, sì."

Sente il tocco gentile di sua madre sulla frangia, ma tiene gli occhi puntati sullo schermo, sul pubblico, su Frédéric, su Alex, cerca di non guardarsi, anche se tra qualche secondo...  
_"Non possiamo essere gelosi, non c'è niente per cui esserlo. Il lavoro ci impegna troppo, non c'è tempo per costruire una relazione seria. Ovviamente abbiamo dei... desideri... non solo fisici, io... ho una persona con cui... eh... ma ovviamente non si può."_

Trattiene il fiato.

Si volta verso Sabine, la trova concentrata sullo schermo, la blusa bianca si muove sottile quando lei prende il telecomando e spegne la tv.  
"Mon trésor. Per caso sei innamorato di una persona più grande di te?"

Genn scuote la testa e stringe le labbra.

"Più in alto, tipo un politico o un diplomatico? -  _Di nuovo_. - sposato? O comunque già impegnato in un'altra relazione? -  _Ancora_. - Ha un diverso orientamento sessuale?"

Genn si stringe di più le gambe al petto e fissa lo schermo nero della televisione.  
Non lo sa.  
Non lo sa perché lui e Alex non parlano di questo. Ha sempre dato per scontato che Alex non fosse vergine al contrario suo, ma non si è mai chiesto  _con chi..._  
"Non lo so."

"Beh se avete più o meno la stessa età e non ci sono differenze sostanziali fra voi non capisco perché sei così sofferente, mon petit. Sei un bellissimo ragazzo, un attore di talento, e stai ottenendo tantissima visibilità insieme ad Alex grazie anche al sostegno mio e di tuo padre."  
Genn ridacchia e stringe la mano di Sabine, si concentra sui suoi anelli dorati e la manicure perfetta.  
Se non fosse stato per la loro madre lui e Alex a sette anni non avrebbero mai partecipato alle preselezioni di  _Ricky_ , e senza l'amicizia di François Ozon, non sarebbero mai entrati nel mondo del cinema.

"Siete stati importantissimi per noi.  
Se non fosse stato per voi davvero non saprei cosa avrei potuto fare della mia vita. Ora so che è questa la mia strada."

"Oh, vieni qui. - Sabine lo stringe in un abbraccio delicato che come sempre sa di  _Thierry Mugler_ , non si ricorda quale però... - Lo avresti capito invece, petit, come l'ho capito io quando già a cinque anni tu e Alex non facevate altro che travestirvi con qualunque cosa che rassomigliasse a uno straccio e a correre per casa imitando chissà quale film western."

Ride contro il suo petto e la stringe ancora mugugnando  _Il Mucchio Selvaggio_ , un film che non ha lasciato le loro menti per molto tempo.

"Hey, che succede, vi abbracciate senza di me?"  
Genn si solleva e alza le braccia verso suo padre che scende le scale bianche voltato verso di loro, si slaccia la giacca grigia sorridente prima di sedersi affianco a lui e abbracciare entrambi.  
Si sente felice, è così raro essere tutti insieme nello stesso posto, era tanto tempo che non rimaneva così, circondato dall'amore della sua famiglia.

Sgrana gli occhi e si stacca da loro.  
Manca il suo amore più grande.  
" _Alex_..."

"È al telefono con qualcuno della  _Indigo_ , finalmente ha ottenuto un callback per il seguito di quel film di supereroi..."

Sabine si scosta e guarda Bruno.  
"Va in Italia? Quanti mesi?"

"Due. Forse di più, forse di meno. Dipende da quanto li convince e se riesce ad arrivare a colloquio singolo con il regista."

Genn torna a fissare la televisione spenta. È come un punto focale, nera su uno sfondo bianco totalizzante.

Alex va in Italia.

_Due mesi._  
  


Senza  
di   
lui.  
  


"Prenderà di certo la parte! Alex migliora di giorno in giorno, di ruolo in ruolo. Ed è giusto che abbia più visibilità anche in Italia."

"Assolutamente. Andrà con Francesco, vediamo se riesco a mandarlo a captare un po' si segnali dalla produzione."

 _Due mesi senza di Alex..._  
Ed é solo per un callback.  
Se dovesse venir preso starà lontano minimo cinque mesi...

"Perché non vai su da tuo fratello? Vedi se ti da qualche notizia, magari lo aiuti con la valigia!"

La voce di Sabine gli arriva lontana, ciononostante annuisce, si alza piano dal divano e si dirige verso le scale.  
È felice per Alex, questa è un'opportunità, ma...

"Hey, piano!"

È andato a sbattere contro qualcosa e per poco cade all'indietro.  
Se non succede è perché Alex lo regge per un braccio.

" _Ci incontriamo nell'aria_  prima del previsto?"  
Alex se l'è tirato addosso e adesso gli sta accarezzando rudemente la testa ridendo contro il suo orecchio.

"Non sei in volo, non lo dobbiamo dire ancora."  
Genn mugugna contro il suo petto, ha le mani posate sul suo stomaco come a spingerlo via, ma effettivamente non si muove.

"Beh ma stavi cadendo e quindi eri a mezz'aria. Perciò se io dico:  _ci incontriamo nell'aria_ , tu dici...?"

Gli viene da ridere, ma mantiene il tono serio e scocciato mentre gli morde un lembo della maglietta per dispetto.  
" _In un'altra vita e situazione_."

"Bravo piccolo."  
Alex gli scompiglia di nuovo i capelli ed è allora che Genn lo spinge via.  
"Sono più grande di te, smettila!"  
" _Seh seh_. Dai vieni in camera, sistemo un po' di cose e mi faccio una doccia, mi aspetti?"

Alex non sembra aver bisogno di una risposta, gli stringe una mano e lo trascina verso la loro stanza, c'è un mezzo casino, due valige vuote riempite per metà.

Non dice nulla.  
Aiuta Alex a impacchettare roba,  _mi prendi quel pantalone nero?, per favore, tiri fuori il maglione di Viktor & Rolf?, no, non quello, l'altro_!, ride, sente caldo, sorride, le valige si riempiono in una calma apparente il cielo si è scurito già da un po', non sa che ora siano.   
Il loro armadio prende tutta la parete destra della stanza, i capi sono mixati fra loro, non c'è mai stato un  _di Genn/di Alex_ , è sempre stato tutto di entrambi senza distinzione.   
Però ci sono delle cose  _più sue_  come certi maglioni e cappotti, che Genn non può impedirsi di sorridere quando le vede indosso ad Alex, si sente più vicino a lui, anche quando sono lontani.

"Genn, guarda che questi pantaloni sono tuoi, come mi dovrebbero entrare?"  
Solleva lo sguardo appena in tempo prima di vedersi arrivare un paio di jeans scuri direttamente in faccia.

 _Ah già, vero._  
I pantaloni e le scarpe non se le scambiano.   
In effetti neanche l'intimo e le calze e a volte neanche gli accessori.  
Solo... le magliette e le camicie e i maglioni, insomma, sì.

Si fa scivolare via dalle gambe i pantaloni della tuta e si sfila la maglietta. Si sciacqua velocemente nel bagno adiacente e torna in camera gettandosi sul letto, stanco.  
_Perchè è così stanco? Che ore sono?_

"Genn - si sente stringere una caviglia, si solleva un po' per vedere Alex tendergli una camicia - non prendere freddo."

Un po' arrossisce, nonostante tutto fa come gli dice Alex, si infila la camicia e se la abbottona sul petto nudo.  
Alex gli sorride e gli stringe nuovamente la caviglia prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.

Quando sente l'acqua della doccia aprirsi Genn si stende sul letto e geme leggermente stropicciandosi il viso.

Perchè Alex è sempre...  _così_?   
Perchè si preoccupa sempre per lui per primo, perché lo deve far ridere, perché lo deve trattare con quella delicatezza, stringere con quella forza, parlargli in quel modo,  _perché_...?  
Perchè dev'essere sempre così bello, così saldo, così calmo sempre, così perfetto per lui...

Perchè deve essere suo fratello?

 _Se solo fosse una persona qualsiasi_...

Un'altro attore magari...  
Uno sceneggiatore, uno dei tanti tirocinanti pieni di passione che affollano i set, un giovane compositore, o il ragazzo del catering che li sfama tutti fra una ripresa e l'altra!  
_E invece._  
Alex è la sua più grande gioia e il suo più grande dolore allo stesso tempo.  
E lui non può fare a meno di amarlo con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Si tira su a sedere appena sente l'acqua smettere di scorrere.  
  


"Papà dice che te ne vai."

Genn si strappa qualche pelo dei polpacci con le dita, indossa ancora la camicia larga, che forse è di Alex, forse è sua  _ma prima_  era di Alex, forse è sua presa in uno delle camicerie preferite da Alex.

"Torno in Italia, sì. Un provino per Gabriele Salvatores. Non è che mi aspetto di venir preso, figurati, mi ci vedi a fare il supereroe?"

Genn solleva lo sguardo.  
Alex è in piedi con la pelle ancora umida dalla doccia e un asciugamano in vita, è a poca distanza dal letto su cui è seduto lui, la luce del bagno alle sue spalle illumina solo i contorni del suo corpo.  
Sorride.

"Sì, ti ci vedo benissimo."  
Si alza dal letto trascinando un po' le lenzuola con se, il pavimento è freddo sotto i suoi piedi, ma ne è quasi contento, perché il resto del suo corpo è  _bollente_.

" _Il Ragazzo Invisibile_?"  
Guarda Alex annuire, solleva l'indice e gli passa affianco, sfiorandogli la pelle tesa delle braccia e delle spalle.  
Gli gira intorno, la gola sempre più secca quando l'indice segue le linee definite del collo e forse anche il respiro di Alex è affannoso.

"Chissà che poteri avresti... la super-forza? - Tiene lo sguardo puntato sul mento di Alex, da quello capisce che sta scuotendo la testa. - Uhm no, troppo scontato. Che ne dici del teletrasporto? Non ricordo se nel sequel qualcuno aveva quel potere."

Alex scuote di nuovo la testa e allora Genn passa l'indice dal suo petto al suo collo, su su fino al mento e alle labbra.  
"Ahh. Forse la pelle impenetrabile ai proiettili. Oppure... la capacità di fare innamorare tutti di te. Questa è una cosa che già succede."

Ridacchia quando giochicchiando col labbro di Alex arriva anche alla sua gengiva, per poi spostare il dito umido lungo la mascella.

"Non tutti."

Genn sposta lo sguardo sugli occhi del fratello, sono scuri alla penombra, ma sono anche seri, concentrati, non sa che cosa vuol dire, forse è una sfida, forse è un'insinuazione, forse è insicurezza, forse è una domanda mal posta, forse è solo lui che sta fraintendendo tutto.  
Non gli importa.

"Sì, tutti."

Posa la mano sulla bocca di Alex e solleva la testa fino a baciare il proprio dorso all'altezza delle labbra del moro.  
Si solleva sulle punte e chiude gli occhi, mentre lo bacia ancora e ancora, sente il respiro nervoso di Alex sulle dita, non gli importa.

Inspira improvvisamente quando Alex lo stringe per i fianchi così forte da costringerlo ad allontanarsi e a spalancare gli occhi.

"Che stai facendo, Genn?"

Alex sussurra fra i denti, la sua mandibola ha uno scatto, le sue dita strette in vita gli fanno male, ma non lo allontana propriamente, continua a respirargli addosso con gli occhi che viaggiano in ogni parte del suo viso.  
_Che sta facendo_ , che stai facendo Genn eh che stai facendo  _che fai che fai_  
Che fai?

"Niente."

Si sporge di nuovo, stavolta per far scontrare il naso con quello di Alex lo sussurra di nuovo, le loro labbra si sfiorano.  
"Niente."

Geme per il dolore, Alex lo stringe troppo ma non può allontanarsi,  _non ora, non-_  
ora.

Quando posa le labbra su quelle di Alex non sente niente.  
Ha immaginato, sognato, pensato e ripensato a questo momento un milione di volte nella sua testa da quando a quindici anni ha capito di essere innamorato di suo fratello, e ha pensato ai brividi, alle farfalle nello stomaco, ai fuochi d'artificio nella testa, al cuore che scoppia.  
Dopo due anni, fuori dalle fantasie e dai sogni, fuori dalle finzioni cinematografiche ecco che finalmente il primo  _vero_  bacio fra loro.  
E Genn non riesce a pensare ad altro che al dolore ai fianchi, non riesce neanche a  _respirare_.

"Ti prego lasciami."  
Non riesce ad allontanarsi da Alex, non vuole, non adesso, perciò glielo sussurra sulla bocca senza fiato e quando Alex lo accontenta gli stringe le spalle e lo bacia di nuovo, stavolta va meglio, ancora niente farfalle, saranno occupate nello stomaco di qualcun altro,  _non importa non importa_ , piega la testa e lecca il labbro superiore dell'altro.

"Che stai facendo?"

"Niente."

Alex è teso, Genn gli bacia una guancia e poi il lato della bocca, ancora non risponde a nulla, gli stringe il viso e non si da per vinto.  
"Non sta succedendo niente, va tutto bene, non sto facendo niente."

Sorride quando vede le spalle di Alex crollare. Eccolo che posa la fronte contro la sua e chiude gli occhi.  
Si è calmato.

Gli accarezza le labbra con le dita prima di posare un nuovo bacio lì.  
Stavolta Alex lo ricambia, gli stringe la vita con dolcezza, le sue mani adesso sono leggere, neanche le sente quando lo sollevano, Genn intreccia le gambe intorno alla sua vita e lo stringe più forte.

Alex sospira sulle sue labbra e gli stringe le cosce, lo porta fino al loro letto e lo fa stendere, Genn non ci pensa due volte a fargli spazio fra le sue gambe.

Nonostante la frenesia iniziale le loro lingue si scontrano ancora solo per frazioni di secondo, è tutto un leccare e succhiare o semplicemente baciare nel modo più naturale possibile, vorrebbe di più, ha aspettato troppo per questo, ma sa anche che non deve spaventare Alex, deve rimanere  _calmo_.

"Che stiamo facendo?"

"Niente."

 _Niente Alex, niente, va tutto bene._  
Gli stringe la vita con le gambe, gli accarezza la schiena liscia e ancora umida dalla doccia, fa scivolare le dita sotto l'asciugamano che suo fratello ha ancora stretto in vita e scioglie il nodo.

"Che fai..."

"Niente."

Alex si regge sui gomiti per non pesargli, lo guarda stranito, ma anche...  _forse coinvolto_ , in qualche modo e probabilmente penserà che è un pazzo, forse che sono pazzi entrambi, ma Genn si slaccia piano la camicia che forse era di Alex ma ora è sua, e lo  _vede_... segue ogni suo movimento, ogni bottone che scivola via dall'asola.

"Genn..."

"Shhhh."

Alex è spaventato, lo sa,  _ma non può tornare indietro, non ora_ , continua a ripeterselo Genn, perché adesso si sfila la camicia e si abbassa gli slip anche lui e sono nudi, totalmente.  
Ancora una volta non gli sembra da pazzi, non gli sembra sporco, non gli sembra  _strano_ , è tutto perfettamente normale e naturale.  
Forse è questo che Alex cerca nei suoi occhi, qualunque segno di disagio o di panico, ma Genn rimane calmo, gli accarezza il viso e si spinge di nuovo sulle sue labbra.

Stavolta è un bacio più profondo, sente le spalle di Alex rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco, apre la bocca e accarezza la lingua dell'altro con la sua, vuole ridere, stringere più forte il fratello, farci l'amore, dirgli che  _lo ama_  e che forse l'ha sempre fatto.  
E invece quando lo spinge per le spalle ribaltando le posizioni, è costretto a dire tutt'altro.

"Non è niente."

Lo dice e Alex chiude gli occhi e geme, perché adesso Genn li sta masturbando entrambi, sente i loro membri indursi sotto le sue dita sudate, il petto gli va a fuoco ma no, deve stare calmo.  
_Deve stare calmo, perché_ -

"Non sta succedendo niente."

Lo sussurra fra gli ansiti, gli occhi sfocati posati sul petto di Alex, la sua lunghezza e la propria sempre vicine, che quasi si toccano, ma no, se dovesse succedere Genn verrebbe immediatamente e  _non vuole_ , vuole che sia una prima volta insieme, cerca di non pensare ad altro, non a quanto Alex riempie la sua mano, non al suo spessore, al suo peso, a niente.  
_Niente_.

"Niente."

Sorride adesso che Alex non lo guarda, permette a se stesso di far scivolare qualche lacrima veloce, ha il ventre in fiamme, stringe lo stomaco, lo incava con la falsa speranza di riuscire a trattenersi ancora, mentre stringe, massaggia, tocca, gli fa male il braccio, si è stancato, ha freddo, ha caldo, non si sente più la spalla  _cazzo Alex ti amo da morire._

Da morire.  
  


Forse lo sente.  
Genn non ha detto una parola, ma forse Alex l'ha sentito lo stesso, come lo sente quando sono lontani, dice che  _lo sente nella testa_ , ed è una cosa da pazzi, no? Beh forse sono pazzi per davvero perché Alex spalanca gli occhi, e gli afferra i fianchi e lo porta in avanti, Genn non può far altro che lasciare le loro eccitazioni e reggersi con le mani sul materasso.  
Che succede?  _Che vuoi far-?_

Smette di respirare.

Alex lo ha portato giù all'altezza del suo membro  _ma non... si sta_... sfregando contro le sue natiche senza penetrarlo,  _mio Dio forse sta per morire_.  
O per venire.

"Ah... ah! Alex!"

Si stringe l'erezione, non sa neanche lui perché, forse vuole trattenersi, ma non-  
È inutile.

È...  _inutile_.

Il bruciore è così forte e piacevole, troppo, chiude gli occhi e stringe i denti.  
  
  


L'aria è pesante.  
Densa.  
Irrespirabile.

Apre gli occhi solo per vedere l'alba azzurrina colorare le loro lenzuola, le loro pelli, i segni rossi delle sue unghia sulla pelle di Alex.  
Solleva la mano lentamente, ha le dita conficcate nel petto dell'altro, in una profondità irrisoria, eppure era solo un'altro modo per rimanere connessi.  
Si solleva a fatica dai fianchi di Alex non fa caso al suo stomaco e alla sua schiena imbrattati e appiccicosi, si stende affianco a suo fratello e forse non è mai stato più sporco di così.

Sente la mano di Alex scivolargli sul capo, incasinargli la frangia, fino a raggiungere la sua guancia e lasciarci un pizzicotto.

Come sempre.  
_Perché non è successo niente._  
E anche se lui non è mai stato più sporco di così non si sente sporco, non si sente un pazzo, si sente solo  _terribilmente_ -

"Mi sono innamorato di te."

Ha la testa girata verso la finestra coperta dalle tende chiare, l'alba è di un azzurro così intenso...

"Come?"

Il Sole sorgerà a breve.

" _Addormentato_. Volevo dire addormentato."

Sbatte le palpebre e si gira verso il fratello, dà le spalle al Sole, perché quel Sole glielo porterà via.  
Tra qualche ora Alex tornerà in Italia.  
  


"Addormentato?"

"Ho sonno, ecco. Non mi veniva."

Alex gli accarezza la guancia col pollice e se lo porta sul petto, non dice una parola sullo sperma che lo imbatta come una tela, lo stringe forse perché è consapevole che tra un po' ha un volo o forse perché è consapevole che il significato è un'altro.  
  


Perchè...  _che cosa potrà mai voler dire, eh?_  
  
  
  


Mi sono addormentato di te.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prima parte della actors twincest!  
Lo so, non è un granché, credo che il mio massimo l'ho già dato in  _Baby, nevermind,_ accontentiamoci.

Si spera comunque che la seconda parte sia più bella


	2. Dirti che ti amo è un volo dal secondo piano

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amami perché  
Senza te  
Niente posso  
Niente sono  
  
  


_Verlaine_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, si grazie!"

Sorride alla hostess, prende un pacchetto di noccioline.

Francesco affianco a lui scuote la testa e torna alla sua Gazzetta.

Chiude gli occhi.  
Genn lo ha accompagnato fino alla porta, ha insistito per portar giù le valige da solo nonostante il peso, ciondolava un po' esausto sulle scale, ma forse ciondolavano entrambi.

Volta la testa verso il finestrino.  
Il sole è luminoso, non c'è alcuna nuvola da attraversare in discesa, sente un po' di vuoto allo stomaco e si lecca le labbra salate.

Sente ancora la guancia formicolare.  
Se la gratta inconsciamente con le unghia corte, chiude gli occhi, il braccio gli brucia riesce ad avvertire la stretta del biondo, il suo bacio lungo sulla guancia, la sua voce.  
 _"Reviens-moi vite."_  
Torna presto da me.  
  


Ha come un peso sul petto, ha difficoltà a respirare, vorrebbe slacciarsi quella dannata cintura, ma l'aereo sta atterrando, mancano davvero pochi metri al suolo...

Spalanca le palpebre ma i suoi occhi non vedono il retro del sedile di fronte, guardano gli occhi chiari di suo fratello, un po' lucidi, un po' rossi per la nottata in bianco, forse anche un po' tristi.  
Lo sguardo gli scivola sul suo mento, sul collo, sul petto scoperto dalla camicia slacciata per metà, è tutto così bianco, c'è solo quel piccolo capezzolo roseo a interrompere tutto quel candore, gli viene voglia di sfiorarlo.

Stringe i pugni quando le ruote dell'aereo si scontrano sulla pista.  
 _Ancora lo vede._  
Le sue labbra tremanti e le gote bagnate.

Lui si è voltato ed è salito sul taxi.

"Alex, oh, stanno per aprire le porte, sono già tutti in piedi, dai."

I passeggeri hanno occupato impazienti il corridoio dell'aereo, c'è un bambino che piange disperato, fa terribilmente caldo, le porte si aprono e c'è un accalcarsi per uscire il più velocemente possibile, se ha spinto qualcuno troppo forte, non è stato davvero intenzionale.

Scende dalla scaletta, il vento forte non lo aiuta a concentrarsi, sente il suo assistente chiamarlo insistentemente, lui è diretto verso la sezione  _arrivi_  di Malpensa e neanche si gira.

"Alex, dove vai?! Dobbiamo recuperare le valigie!"

Stringe i denti, il buio delle sue palpebre è l'unica cosa che lo aiuta a calmarsi temporaneamente.  
"Devo... andare un attimo in bagno. Aspettami all'uscita, chiama un taxi. Arrivo subito."

"Ma-"

Digrigna i denti.  
"Cosa ti pago a fare, eh? Fai come ti dico."

Si volta e apre gli occhi ma tiene la testa bassa, gli viene da vomitare a ogni passo che compie verso i servizi, urta qualcuno nel mentre, ma vanno tutti troppo di fretta per badargli.  
Ha la vista sfocata, riesce a entrare per puro miracolo nel bagno dei disabili.  
Chiude la porta e crolla in ginocchio.  
  


Che cazzo hanno fatto?  
  


Che è successo, come...  _come è potuto accadere..._

L'enormità della notte passata insieme a Genn gli cade addosso come un macigno, che gli schiaccia il petto e  _continua a non farlo respirare..._

Genn, lui... continuava a ripetere che  _non era niente_ , che andava tutto bene, ossessivamente, una cantilena che accompagnava i suoi gesti che sembravano così naturali e lui ci ha creduto,  _ci ha creduto_ , come ha fatto a crederci,  _come ha fatto a non sentirsi un pazzo, un malato, un pervertito, lui... Genn..._

Genn ha detto...  
 _"Mi sono addormentato di te."_

Ed era serio, calmo, forse un po' triste, ma non scherzava, no.  
Che cosa può voler dire, eh?  
Cosa...  _altro_...?

Prende il telefono con le dita tremanti, è sporco e opaco, pulisce lo schermo più volte senza risultato,  _poi si rende conto._  
Non è lo schermo che deve pulire.  
Lacrime di panico purissimo gli scivolano dalle palpebre, si graffia le gote con la manica del giubbotto per mandarle via, leva la modalità aereo dall'iPhone, ignora tutte le altre notifiche, si concentra sulle uniche di cui gli importa.  
Sono di due minuti fa.

_Stai bene?_

_Alex..._

_Mi sento strano_   
  


Gli verrebbe da ridere, per davvero.  
Non sarebbe la prima volta che provano l'uno le emozioni dell'altro, anzi. Ricorda quella volta, due estati fa, erano in vacanza in Puglia, e continuava a prudergli il petto per il troppo sole, quando finalmente si tirò su dalla sdraio, Genn aveva il petto pallido pieno di graffi.  
 _Si sentiva strano._  
Come dice di sentirsi ora.  
Solo che questa non è una delle due estati passate interamente sotto l'ombrellone.

_Alex ho chiamato Francesco dice che aspetta ancora le valige e tu non ci sei_

_Mi stai facendo preoccupare_   
  


Inghiotte a vuoto.

 

_Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi_   
_Il viaggio è andato bene, va tutto bene_

_Mi sento strano_

_Va tutto bene, Genn_

_Ok..._   
  


 

Blocca il telefono.  
Si tira su a fatica, ha ancora le gambe indolenzite per l'ora e mezza di volo, la nottata in bianco,  _e Genn_...

Cazzo.

Che cosa hanno fatto?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Ok, uhm... ovviamente questo pezzo è andato bene, l'avevi imparato... ti sento comunque distratto, non sei come in video, il primo provino era andato più che bene... e ho visto  _Ricky_ , come tutti, tu e tuo fratello siete attori nati!"

Alex stringe i denti.  
Non vuole pensare a Genn, ha passato gli ultimi tre giorni a cercare di non pensare a Genn, è tutto uno schifo, ma fa ancora più schifo l'idea di essere andato a letto con suo fratello.

"E ho visto  _Ilinx_  ovviamente.   
È stato ciò che mi ha convinto a sfilare la tua foto da quelle di altre centinaia di ragazzi più avvenenti e spavaldi di te.   
Che è successo? Neanche un chilo di correttore potrebbe nascondere quelle occhiaie."

Alex guarda serio il direttore del casting.  
Lo sta torturando da un'ora, non è soddisfatto di niente, gli ha fatto recitare Shakespeare e gli ha fatto leggere stralci dell' _Ulysses_ , il suo non è neanche un ruolo così importante,  _cazzo perchè non la chiudono qu-_

"Voglio darti il ruolo dell'antagonista, Andrea, Stratosphere. Sei sprecato per fare uno degli amici del protagonista, andiamo. - Tommaso dell'Acqua si sfila gli occhiali e si stende meglio sulla sua poltrona di pelle. La scrivania che li divide sembra meno ingombrante adesso. - Che te ne pare? Non dici niente?"

"Beh io mi... ero preparato per interpretare Ascanio, non so... non conosco bene... Stratosphere."  
È stanco, sono due ore che è in piedi, e Dell'Acqua ci ha preso, non dorme che un paio di ore a notte da quando è atterrato a Milano.  
Si era preparato a lungo per questo ruolo, seppur piccolo, uno dei tanti Speciali dotati di super poteri che diventa amico del protagonista, poteva essere una piccola svolta, solo la seconda volta sullo schermo senza Genn, spezzando il binomio della loro essenza attoriale.  
Adesso il direttore gli propone un nuovo ruolo, verosimilmente più importante, ma di cui lui non sa nulla e  _davvero non sa-_

"Non so cosa dire."

"Facciamo così. Te lo riassumo in breve e tu mi fai un improvvisazione. Ci stai? -  _Ok sì. Le improvvisazioni gli riescono bene per la maggior parte delle volte. Deve riuscirgli bene anche stavolta, ha l'impressione che o si prende il ruolo dell'antagonista o è fuori_. Annuisce. - Andrea è uno Speciale ovviamente, ma è stato cresciuto in un laboratorio in Russia, affiliato con quello del Dottor KA del secondo film, ci sei? È pieno di rancore per i suoi aguzzini, ma più di tutto è arrabbiato con la sua famiglia, che lo ha abbandonato in quel laboratorio da bambino."

 _Sì, ci sono._  
Facile.  
Alex chiude gli occhi.  
  
  


 

Sente caldo.  
È in un bagno di sudore.  
Le luci sono intermittenti,  _si accendono e si spengono, accendono e spengono, accendono e-_

Forse per il sovraccarico.

La pelle gli pizzica, gli brucia, sembra polverizzarsi sotto i suoi occhi,  _ma quali occhi?_  li tiene chiusi sbarrati, morde il bavaglio, sta perdendo saliva abbondante, vorrebbe solo urlare, la sedia su cui è seduto è lo strumento di tortura che più odia, oltre le iniezioni, oltre le trasfusioni continue, oltre le esercitazioni con gli altri Speciali nel bel mezzo della notte,  _ed è tutta colpa della sua famiglia_ , che lo doveva amare, proteggere sopra ogni cosa e  _invece_.

Una voce gli sfiora l'orecchio.

Dolce e petulante, è la voce che ossessiona le sue notti.  
"и теперь, летать."

E adesso, vola.  
  
  


 

Spalanca gli occhi.   
Ha il respiro affannoso, ma le labbra gli si piegano in autonomia.  
Quella risatina non può davvero trattenerla, si ferma solo quando sente il direttore del casting battergli le mani pigramente con un sorriso.  
"Eccolo lì.  _Praticamente perfetto_. Ho visto il talento di Alex Iodice muoversi davanti ai miei occhi, ed è stato magnifico, capisco anche perché hai immaginato che Andrea potesse volare dato il nome  _Stratosphere_. In realtà no. Esattamente come la stratosfera ti toglie il respiro. Può mandarti in apnea solo con uno sguardo fino a farti morire soffocato. Peccato, perché il volo era molto poetico."

Alex scuote le spalle e si stropiccia un'occhio.   
Questo ruolo sembra anche più interessante di quello di Ascanio per cui si era presentato, con un maggiore spessore artistico e immagina anche con un cachet più elevato, tutti punti a favore.

Dell'Acqua si alza finalmente da quella dannata poltrona da ufficio e fa il giro della scrivania, ignora le numerose carte e ci si siede scomodamente sopra.  
Ha annullato le distanze fisiche e ora gli sorride benevolo, spalle rilassate e gambe aperte.  
Alex si morde un po' il labbro per non sorridere.  
Ha la parte in tasca.

"Non mi hai fatto finire di parlare, Andrea ha il potere di togliere il respiro e anche... è il fratello di Michele, il protagonista.  _Fratellastro_  diciamo, perché avuto con l'allora compagno di Yelena sua madre, con un'altra donna.  
È stato abbandonato da loro.  
Quando riuscirà a fuggire dal laboratorio e scoprirà la loro morte, vorrà proseguire con la propria vendetta, stavolta concentrandosi su Yelena, Natasha e ovviamente Michele.  
Ucciderà tutti loro, ci riuscirà.  
Solo per rendersi conto, ferito e distrutto dalla battaglia, che adesso non gli è rimasto niente.  
Non una casa-laboratorio a cui tornare, né una famiglia di Speciali disfunzionale e stramba, di cui far parte. È rimasto solo, ma se soltanto avesse concesso la possibilità a Michele di avvicinarlo, probabilmente avrebbe avuto tutto l'amore che desiderava."

"Non lo sapremo mai però. - Alex solleva lo sguardo sulle persiane tirare della grande finestra - Sembrano tutti dei grandi egocentrici."

"Lo sono. Ma Gabriele non voleva girare un film sui supereroi come un'altro, voleva rappresentare l'umanità tutta, e non c'è niente di più forte dell'egocentrismo a caratterizzarla."  
L'uomo di fronte a lui gli sorride, un po' benevolo, un po' consapevole.

"Sembra che i drammi familiari mi debbano seguire su tutti i set a cui riesco ad accedere. Forse non è un bene."  
Solo ora pensa a Genn.  
Gli basta recitare qualche riga per entrare in un mondo parallelo, in cui i suoi problemi non esistono, esistono solo quelli dei personaggi e le loro incredibili difficoltà, che ora comunque gli paiono niente, rispetto allo stomaco stretto e  _la voglia costante di vomitare_.

"Forse non è neanche un male. Sembra il tuo territorio di caccia."

"Nei drammi familiari ci sguazzo."

Sorride al ginocchio di Dell'Acqua.  
Non ha il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

"Beh la parte è tua. Non ho bisogno di un callback onestamente. Vieni la prossima settimana, ti presento Gabriele, leggiamo qualcosa insieme.   
Magari ti porto Ludovico Girardello anche, il nostro protagonista Michele. Deve interpretare tuo fratello, è il caso che vi conosciate anche per assumere un po' di atteggiamenti familiari involontari l'uno dell'altro."

"Assomiglia un po' a Genn. Ludovico. - Pensa ai ricci biondi dell'attore che ha interpretato i precedenti film de  _Il Ragazzo Invisibile_ , il fisico sottile, gli occhi incredibilmente chiari, le labbra piene. - Un fratello biondo e problematico che decreta la mia rovina... sa di qualcosa di già sentito."

"Non continuare a stuzzicarmi su Genn Iodice, che potrei convincere Gabriele a inserire un nuovo personaggio solo per vederlo in azione."

Alex solleva la testa di scatto, e forse sta stringendo troppo le labbra, perché l'uomo di fronte a lui sorride divertito.  
"Sto scherzando. Ma invitalo quando vuoi, gli attori più giovani sono perlopiù alla loro prima vera esperienza cinematografica, vedere del talento vero in qualcuno che ha la loro stessa età potrebbe invogliargli a far meglio."

"Non basto io per quello?"  
Forza un sorriso,  _stupido e inutile sorriso_ , di chi non sente il proprio fratello da tre giorni, e nonostante i buoni propositi, la volontà di continuare su questa linea, non dorme bene da quando ha lasciato il letto che condivideva con lui.

"Quello che ho visto oggi è veramente notevole, ma non è paragonabile al te stesso di  _Ilinx_. Penso che tuo fratello tiri fuori il meglio di te. - Tommaso dell'Acqua scende con un piccolo balzo e gli stringe la mano con un sorriso. - Chissà, magari averlo sul set ti fa esplodere. Male non fa, diglielo."  
Gli stringe la mano con forza.

Chiama Francesco da fuori, smanetta sul tablet coi suoi appuntamenti, escono insieme, il suo assistente chiama un taxi, Alex non si sente più le gambe.  
Dopo tre ore in piedi e l'insonnia addosso pensa che potrebbe crollare in auto.

Sblocca il telefono e si tira sul collo il colletto di lana del cappotto.  
Genn non gli ha scritto, come non ha fatto lui.  
Apre gli iMessage, preme sul piccolo microfono sullo schermo.

" _Gè, io_... è andata bene e... ho preso una parte più importante, e - ridacchia e si passa la manica del cappotto sul viso, se lo graffia, si vuole dare una svegliata. - non lo so...  _che cazzo sta succedendo_ , sto un po' in paranoia e sono distrutto. Mi... mi manchi. E... dopo questo stacco, torno a casa e dormo per due giorni, non chiamare la polizia se non ti rispondo.   
È perché sono in coma."

Stacca il dito dallo schermo prima che sia troppo tardi.  
Meglio ingoiare a vuoto col viso sferzato dal vento milanese meglio guardare per terra, meglio non farsi sfuggire  _altro_.  
  


Tipo  _senza di te non dormo._  
  


O  _senza di te sono solo la metà di un intero._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Hanno ripreso a scriversi, anche se la paura non sembra averli abbandonati.

Non sono delle vere e proprie conversazioni, sono dei pensieri, degli stralci della loro vita separati, messaggi notturni per lo più, o in orari particolari, come la mattina o durante l'ora di pranzo, orari in cui  _sanno_  che l'altro è occupato,  _troppo occupato per rispondere_ , troppo impegnato per cominciare una conversazione.

Che abbia uno  _svolgimento_.

In cui qualcosa possa  _sfuggire_  a entrambi.

Quindi Genn gli scrive alle undici di mattina.

E Alex gli scrive alle tre di notte.

Se si è addormentato, troppo esausto da giornate in studio in screen-test, si mette perfino la sveglia, e non risponde al messaggio di Genn, ne crea semplicemente un'altro, slegando la conversazione, i loro scambi sono frasi a se stanti senza un filo conduttore se non la paura di dire  _troppo_.  
  


Stavolta è sveglio.  
Ha il copione davanti, ha passato l'intera giornata alla prova costumi, domani saranno sul set, primo giorno.

La sveglia sul suo smartphone suona, Alex la spegne immediatamente e si rigira il telefono fra le mani, la luce calda della lampada da tavolo lo infastidisce da diverse ore, ma non ha la forza di spostarsi in un'altra stanza.  
I messaggi sono già aperti.

 

11.07

_Dovrei tornare a casa adesso, ma se non ci sei non ne ho voglia_   
  


Anche casa loro a Milano senza Genn è vuota e spoglia.  
Però non lo dice.  
Dice un'altra cosa, che non c'entra nulla, ma che pensa.

 

3.02

_Ludovico ti assomiglia. È incredibile quanto. Non solo fisicamente, lui... ti assomiglia._   
  


 

Ludovico gli assomiglia per davvero, hanno poco screen-time insieme, i loro personaggi si incontrano solo da metà film, quando scoprono di essere fratelli, ma chissà come, si ritrovano spesso negli stessi posti, forse Gabriele sta attuando uno dei suoi metodi non convenzionali per farli stare vicini il più a lungo possibile.  
E sì, Ludovico assomiglia a Genn, perché è riflessivo e sorride poco, ma quando sorride mostra tutti i denti, e se ti guarda, si fissa su di te, si concentra, come se quello di cui stai parlando sia assolutamente fondamentale.   
Stringe il telefono più forte quando lo sente vibrare.

 

_Non mi assomiglia._   
_Non mi assomiglia per niente._   
  


Sgrana gli occhi.  
3.05.   
 _Perchè Genn è sveglio?_  
 _Perchè gli risponde?_  
Che si sia messo la sveglia, per aspettarlo?  
Come fa lui, che lascia il telefono nello zainetto che si porta dietro, sì, ma alle undici di ogni mattina lo riprende e guarda lo schermo, anche se non risponde, anche se deve tornare di corsa al lavoro, non crea la conversazione tanto temuta, ma alle sue parole ci pensa comunque tutto il giorno.

 

_Ti assomiglia invece, se lo conoscessi te ne accorgeresti_

 

_Mi hai già sostituito?_   
  


 

Il cuore gli salta in gola.  
Genn è sveglio, sveglissimo, e magari Alex è davvero troppo stanco, ma quasi lo sente, il suo cuore spezzato.

 

_Non potrei mai sostituirti._   
_Mai mai mai mai_

_Perché sei condannato a stare con me per sempre?_   
  


 

No, no Genn  _che stai..._  
Stringe il telefono, il tempo scorre, domattina si pentirà amaramente di essersi attardato, ma non può lasciar correre adesso, e  _non può neanche..._ chiamarlo.  
Una chiamata sarebbe un rischio ben più grave di una conversazione.

 

_Non è una condanna starti accanto_   
_E se anche lo fosse, sarebbe la cosa più bella che potesse capitarmi_

 

Genn non gli risponde per qualche minuto, forse cinque, forse dieci,  _forse si è addormentato._  
Alex si alza, non si sente più il sedere per essere stato fermo su quella sedia a leggere il copione per ore, si leva la maglia nera a maniche lunghe e il jeans, e si infila un maglione morbido con un pantalone della tuta qualsiasi.  
Adesso che finalmente ha spento quella dannata luce calda e si è infilato sotto le coperte sblocca il telefono.  
3.37.

 

_Certe volte penso a come sarebbe la mia vita senza di te_   
_A chi mi terrebbe la mano sul set, a chi mi stringerebbe a casa, a chi mi amerebbe, di quell'amore così vero e puro, che non è mai sbagliato, perché ti fa sentire così giusto..._

 

Alex non può far a meno stringere i denti, si sente un vuoto allo stomaco, troppe emozioni, troppi sentimenti contrastanti, vuole dire tante cose, ma si ritrova a dire l'unica cosa che non vuole.

 

_Troveresti qualcuno facilmente, Genn_   
_Non sai quanti mi chiedono di te qui... e non ti accorgi di quante persone si girano a guardarti quando siamo in strada insieme..._   
  


 

Chiude gli occhi e sospira nel buio.  
3.44.

_Nessuno di loro sarebbe te._   
_Anche se io mi accontentassi di una persona qualsiasi... dentro di me saprei che c'è qualcosa che non va, che quello che sto facendo non è giusto, se ci penso... se tu non fossi mai stato nella mia vita, mi mancheresti lo stesso._   
  


Stringe la coperta fra le dita.  
Mai come in questo momento sente la mancanza di suo fratello, anche se è tutto un casino fra loro, non riesce a smettere di pensarlo, di sentire il vuoto nel suo letto, ghiacciato senza il suo corpo così caldo e confortevole, Genn è la persona che più ama al mondo e questa è la pura verità.

Ma...

_I fratelli non vanno a letto insieme._   
  


 

La risposta di Genn non tarda ad arrivare.

 

_No._   
_Le persone che si amano lo fanno._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Abbiamo fatto le ore piccole, eh?"

Ludovico gli tira un piccolo calcio al polpaccio prima di sedersi sulle scale della grande gradinata in legno di uno dei set esterni.  
Ancora una volta si chiede cosa ci faccia lì, questa è una sua scena, di quelle ambientate nella Russia di Andrea, distrutto dagli esperimenti, che cerca riparo in un vecchio stadio abbandonato.  
E nella Russia di Andrea, Michele non c'è. E quindi neanche Ludovico.

"Ho parlato con mio fratello fino alla 4 circa... poi non ho dormito granché bene. - Fa una smorfia e solleva gli occhi verso il cielo plumbeo sopra di loro. Il set perfetto. - Sai, gli ho detto che tu mi ricordavi lui. Si è molto arrabbiato."

Ridacchiano entrambi, ma il biondo si alza, indica il proprio corpo magro, inspessito sapientemente dai vestiti, prima di risedersi al suo fianco.  
"È perché sono più magro di lui?"

"No figurati, e non è per quello. E comunque lui è più magro di te. A proposito, Tommaso mi ha presentato il mio personal trainer, durante tutte le pause dalle prove devo mettermi sotto con lui, devo prendere più massa muscolare."  
Sospira un po' sconfortato, questo vuol dire che anche quando sarà stato urlato anche l'ultimo  _check the gate_ , non potrà andare a casa, sarà chiuso nella piccola palestra mobile della produzione a sollevare pesi.

"Eh ti capisco. Anche Tommaso ci ha provato con me, solo per poi vedere che era tutto inutile, sono uno stecchino di quelli inguaribili."

"Vorrei anche io mollare tutto, sai? Chiedere alla costumista di creare una divisa che risalti le mie parti migliori."

"Vuoi dire dei pantaloni  _molto_  attillati?"

Alex guarda Ludovico con la bocca aperta per un attimo prima di scoppiare in una risata talmente forte che fa girare due microfonisti in pausa a poca distanza da loro.  
"L'ho detto a Genn, siete similissimi, andreste d'accordo!"

Ludovico arriccia il naso e sorride.  
"O ci prenderemmo per capelli!   
 _Chi ha gli occhi più belli? Chi è il più simpatico? Chi è il più biondo, e il più bravo? Con chi hai più chimica sullo schermo?"_

"Mi dispiace, ma per quanto mi riguarda la risposta sarebbe sempre  _Genn_. Però non te la devi prendere, è perché quando c'è lui in giro ho difficoltà a pensare ad altro, è sempre stato così."

Chiude la mascella con uno scatto.  
Continua a sorridere leggermente, per non mostrare all'altro quanto l'ultima frase che gli è scivolata inesorabilmente sulla lingua sia veritiera.  
E spaventosa.

"Siete davvero molto legati eh?"  
Ludovico sorride, apparentemente ignaro dell'enormità di quella confessione, è solamente curioso riguardo il loro rapporto, come tutti, ed esattamente come tutti, non gli passa neanche per la mente che ci possa essere  _dell'altro_.

"Sì, siamo molto legati."

Alex distoglie lo sguardo dall'altro e guarda il cielo, sembra che debba piovere.  
Ancora una volta,  _il set perfetto._

"Da quanto tempo non vi vedete? Un mese? Due? No, forse tre, mi ricordo che lo accennavi a-"

"Questa scena non è tua.   
Perché sei qui, Ludovico?"  
Si volta verso il biondo e lo inchioda con lo sguardo.  
Lui sembra titubare colto di sorpresa, il suo volto si fa comunque neutro, e risponde come niente fosse.  
"Ah! Beh in teoria non dovevi saperlo, Gabriele voleva che non ti pesasse, il carico emotivo che ti porti addosso con questo ruolo è già di per se pesante.   
Però voleva che stessimo vicini il più a lungo possibile per poter muoverci alla stessa maniera e parlare con lo stesso tono. Non ci somigliamo ma siamo fratelli in fondo, da qualcosa di dovrà pur capire!"

"Potevi dirmelo."

" _Ah-ah_. Gabriele non voleva. E poi non pensavo ti dispiacesse tanto la mia compagnia, andiamo d'accordo. E l'ho capito che mal sopporti Gala, ma sullo schermo è tua sorella, magari un mezzo sorriso ogni tanto..."

Alex si tira su, si spolvera il retro del jeans e porge la mano a Ludovico.  
"Tanto poi vi uccido tutti. Non ha senso cercare di colmare qualche tipo di distanza."

"Con me si però!"

Alex sorride all'altro prima di scendere i gradini di corsa, deve raggiungere la roulotte dei costumi, si riprende a girare a breve.  
"Con te sì."

Passa dietro una trave, saluta uno dei ragazzi del catering che gli indica il tavolo con le bevande.  
Gli ha tenuto d'occhio lo zaino.  
Fa scivolare via la zip sedendosi per terra, stringe l'iPhone con una mano e lo sblocca.

11.13

_Mi ronzano le orecchie da un po', dici che devo farmi controllare?_   
  


Guarda l'orario con una smorfia.  
Sono le 11.45, tardi.  
Sorride comunque e fa una cosa che non ha fatto finora, ligio alle loro regole non scritte.

_Un controllino non ci starebbe male, sai l'età che avanza..._   
  


Gli batte un po' troppo forte il cuore, non ha fatto niente di che,  _ha solo-_  
risposto.

_Guarda che se divento vecchio io lo diventi anche tu!_   
  


Ridacchia stupito, Genn lo aspettava, come lo aspettava anche ieri, e forse lo ha aspettato anche per tutto il mese.  
Qualcuno gli stringe una spalla, deve assolutamente tornare al lavoro, solleva un indice per chiedere di attendere, solo un minuto.

_Temo allora che invecchieremo insieme._   
  


Sente la pioggia scrosciare contro i teli del capannone temporaneo che li ospita, si prepara psicologicamente ad almeno un'ora di ciak sotto la pioggia.  
Il telefono gli si illumina un'ultima volta.

 

_Non vedo l'ora._   
  


Sorride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Andrea..."

Michele lo guarda,  _visibile_  e sanguinante, la tuta nera che indossa è lacerata in più punti, c'è puzza di fumo, di morte.

"Andrea ti prego..."

I corpi di Yelena e Natasha sono riversi a terra, gli occhi vuoti e gonfi, la pelle del viso e del collo leggermente bluastra.

"Andrea..."

Non riesce a concentrarsi, è bagnato per terra, forse è acqua residuale di un temporale, forse è sangue di Speciali e guardie.  
Michele continua ad avvicinarsi, ha le mani sollevate, come ad arrendersi o a mostrarsi disarmato.  
Sono morti tutti, li hanno uccisi loro.  
Il ragazzo invisibile lo raggiunge, gli stringe un braccio senza fargli male e si appoggia al suo petto.

Più che un abbraccio sembra un crollare addosso a lui, per sorreggersi,  _suo fratello_... completamente senza forze.

"Ti prego, basta. Basta. Andiamo via. Andiamo via da soli, dimentichiamo tutto, Andrea... sei l'unica famiglia che mi è rimasta."

Si sente tremare.  
Gli manca il fiato, la notte è nera, il fumo della acciaieria in cui si trovano è forte, asfissiante, ma lui non vuole.  
 _Non vuole._

"No. Non posso dimenticare.  
Non posso, non lo farò."

La voce del biondo gli arriva strozzata, chiusa, quasi gutturale.  
"Fallo per me..."

Stringe i pugni, sta tremando troppo.

 _No_.

Il ragazzo invisibile si stacca da lui, gli occhi strabuzzati, il sangue sul volto ancora più evidente dal gonfiore del collo e delle guance, crolla in ginocchio davanti a lui e allunga una mano verso la sua, ancora una volta,  _riesce a stringerla e allora..._  
Solo allora ha un attimo di tentennamento, pensa a una vita diversa, una famiglia, la sua famiglia,  _il ragazzo in_ -no, Michele.  
Michele.  
 _Michele_ , la sua famiglia.

La mano dell'altro scivola dalla sua.

E per un attimo rimane senza fiato, lo vede crollare come un burattino, la bocca aperta da cui gorgogliano versi e saliva, è uno spettacolo strano, è stato diverso, diverso da quando ha ucciso Yelena e Natasha, loro lo odiavano, invece Michele... lo compativa...  _no, non compativa_... lo capiva.  
Lo comprendeva, o almeno ci provava.  
Forse... lo amava.  
Ma non è stato sufficiente.  
No.

Una gocciolina di pioggia gli sfiora la guancia,  
Non si sente più il corpo per il freddo notturno e mortuario che lo circonda, ma in qualche modo riesce a sollevare la testa.  
Zoppica, fa qualche passo avanti, si allontana dal corpo senza vita di suo fratello, gli fa male tutto, ma...

Finisce per terra.  
Adesso sta incominciando a piovere per davvero.  
C'è un lumino rosso che luccica davanti a lui.  
E una decina di persone silenziose, coperte da cappotti spessi, intirizzite dal freddo.  
Si concentra su una.

Sente il cuore a pezzi, adesso che si è vendicato per il dolore subito non gli è rimasto più niente.  
Neanche il sogno di una vita nuova.  
Non c'è vita, nessuna speranza.

Gli scende la prima lacrima.  
Poi la seconda e la terza.

Il dolore gli arriva tutto in una volta, il cuore gli batte all'impazzata, si sente soffocare, per la prima volta nella sua vita  _è lui che soffoca_ , il sangue scorre insieme alla pioggia intorno alle sue gambe immerse nell'acqua, non lo guarda.

Guarda  _lui_.  
Che tiene un'ombrello nero con mani tremanti, e quasi non riesce a distinguere il suo volto, ma  _lui_ , la sua  _essenza_... potrebbe scriverla a occhi chiusi, come il proprio nome.

Non Stratosphere.

Andrea.

Andrea.

A-

"Stop! Stop! Check the gate! Fermate la pioggia, per favore."  
  


Alex.  
  


Sbatte le palpebre.  
Ha smesso di piovere.  
"Un cappotto per Alex! Ludovico, Gala e gli altri andate subito dentro le roulotte!"

Alex è rimasto in ginocchio nell'acqua   
Lo aiutano a rialzarsi, gli avvolgono le spalle con un asciugamano e poi gli infilano un cappotto pesante, i denti gli battono, non si sente più il resto del corpo.

 _Una cosa la sente però._  
Il suo profumo gli arriva prima, molto prima delle sue braccia intorno a lui, del suo petto contro il proprio.  
Sta piangendo.

"Alex, sei stato bravissimo. Bravissimo."  
Lo ripete più volte, parole e singhiozzi, lo stringe con difficoltà di rimando, o forse non lo sta stringendo affatto, non è dato saperlo.  
È ancora congelato.

Muove le labbra ma forse non riesce più a parlare, sopraffatto dal freddo, dall'emozione, dall'amore di  _lui_ , da tutto.

Genn.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

Lo sta coccolando.

Vorrebbe avere altri termini per definire quello che Genn sta facendo per lui, ma  _coccolare_  è la parola giusta.   
Si è fatto prestare la stufa e delle coperte in più da qualcuno della crew, da quando è arrivato sul set nessuno gli nega mai niente.  
Sono seduti sul pavimento della sua roulotte, o meglio, lui è seduto, con una coperta addosso e il volto illuminato dalle strisce infuocate della stufetta portatile, Genn invece traffica col bollitore.

"Ho ancora i brividi per la scena. Non riesco a crederci. Cioè sono stati bravi tutti ovviamente, ma tu... - ridacchia affannoso, recupera due bustine di tea e delle tazze - tu sei di un'altro livello. Spero che se ne accorgano quanti più registi possibile. Voglio vederti sugli schermi di tutto il mondo."

Si avvicina sorridente e gli porge una tazza fumante prima di sedersi al suo fianco di fronte al calorifero.   
Finalmente lo vede,  _anche lui è rosso adesso._

"Così però staremmo sempre lontani, e non solo quattro mesi. Molto di più. Non è meglio che nessuno se ne accorga?"  
Piega un po' la testa per vederlo meglio, l'unica fonte di luce e calore è davanti a loro, il resto del trailer è invaso da un'oscurità silenziosa.  
Genn sussurra, per non infrangerla.  
"Per quanto ti vorrei solo per me... penso che il mondo meriti di vederti splendere. Non voglio essere egoista anche in questo punto."

Alex si volta verso la stufa e prende un lungo sorso di tea.  
È denso e pesante, Genn non sa mai qual è il giusto tempo di infusione, si limita a lasciar le bustine nelle tazze a oltranza, rendendo il tutto un po' amarognolo.  
È bello riavere anche questo dopo mesi di tea  _perfetto_.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto... ho rischiato di impazzire."

"Dicevi di aver fatto tanti provini."

"Li ho fatti. Ma non tanti come ti ho detto, erano pochi e sono andato tanto per fare qualcosa, occupare le giornate. Sono stato preso solo per un videoclip, il che è anche troppo, per come ero svogliato."

Solleva una mano e gli accarezza un po' il lato della testa, i capelli sono perfettamente lisci e scivolano fra le sue dita senza intralci.  
"Carla Bruni? Cascadeur? Jain?"

Genn lo guarda di sottecchi e spinge il capo più verso le sue carezze, schioccando la lingua.  
"No, no.  _Mainstream_. Émilie Simon."

"Uhm... - gli tira un po' i capelli prima di avvicinarsi e poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. - Cantami qualcosa."

_"Dès les premières lueures d'Octobre..._   
_En tout bien tout honneur._   
_Oh je sombre."_

"Che allegria."

Genn ridacchia e avvolge le braccia intorno a lui, si sente bene adesso, dopo una scena del genere si aspettava di chiudersi nel più vicino bagno chimico per piangere da solo, l'aveva messo in conto giorni fa, non aveva messo in conto però Tommaso dell'Acqua che lo prende in disparte per dirgli qualcosa come:  _è arrivato il momento di chiamare tuo fratello, non credi?_  
Non pensava di star facendo così schifo.  
Ma lui aveva riso,  _non faceva schifo affatto, era perfetto_ , ma forse con Genn a guardarlo, con la sua influenza positiva... sarebbe andato ancora meglio.

Sono tre giorni che Genn è a Trieste, ed è riuscito a farsi amico chiunque della crew, dai cameramen alle sarte, passando da Tommaso e Gabriele ovviamente.  
Non Ludovico però.   
Ludovico non gli va giù.

"Che hai contro Ludovico?"  
Sorride ma cerca di nascondersi con la coperta, sta cercando spudoratamente di non ridere a crepapelle.

"Non mi piace."

Questo è evidente.  
Lo pensa ma non lo dice, si gode le braccia del fratello che lo circondano con più forza, e rincara la dose.  
"Cos'è che non ti piace di lui? È simpatico ed ha un modo di fare che fa ridere, ti assomiglia molto secondo me."

"Smetti di dire che mi assomiglia. E non mi piace che ti giri sempre intorno, mi da fastidio."

Alex solleva la testa e si allontana di poco per guardare suo fratello, sembra tranquillo, sono tranquilli entrambi.  
"Sei geloso?"

Genn sembra un po' titubante, ma il cipiglio di sicurezza che lo caratterizza non si scioglie.  
"Sì. E non come fratello."

Ecco.  
Ecco, ecco qui, ecco.  
 _Eccoeccoeccoecco_.

Il freddo della pioggia, della scena, della mancanza, gli è penetrato nelle ossa e la stufa, la coperta, il tea e un abbraccio non gli bastano.  
Non  _dopo_.  
Non più.  
  


Quando posa la tazza per terra e fa scivolare la coperta dalle proprie spalle non ci pensa.

Non pensa a Genn che è  _geloso_ , che lo  _coccola_ , che si è  _addormentato_  di lui.

Nel momento in cui gli stringe il viso e posa le labbra sulle sue, pensa solo che ha freddo.  
E che gli è mancato.

I muscoli intirizziti si svegliano, Genn gli stringe i polsi e ricambia il bacio come può, ma non ha alcun controllo, Alex non sta pensando a Genn che è suo fratello, sta pensando solo a Genn che gli è mancato.  
E a se stesso.  
Soprattutto.

Perché fa stendere Genn sul pavimento duro, gli stringe le cosce troppo forte, non rispetta il suo respiro, lo soffoca con la bocca, la lingua, la saliva, ma lui non si lamenta, apre di più le gambe, gli stringe con più forza le spalle e inspira appena Alex gliene da la possibilità.

Stavolta non è stordito dalle sensazioni contrastanti, non si chiede cosa stia succedendo, lo sa benissimo.  
Lo sa quando sente Genn respirare affannosamente appena scende con le labbra sul suo collo, lo sa quando la zip della felpa scivola via senza difficoltà, lo sa quando abbassa i suoi pantaloni morbidi.

Ed é strano perchè quando spinge una mano sul rigonfiamento di Genn non sente che è sbagliato,  _questo sì che è strano._  
  


"Alex... - Genn gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo, forse gli sta pesando troppo addosso, si solleva sulle braccia solo per essere riportato giù. - No, stai qui... stai qui."

Torna nella morsa calda del fratello, lo stringe con le cosce e con le braccia, sembra che lo voglia inglobare in se, come a ritornare alla loro forma primaria, un essere solo.

Si riappropria della sua bocca e comincia a toccarlo oltre gli slip, stringe il suo membro fra le dita, l'ha visto troppe volte eppure adesso sembra ancora diverso, duro e sottile, lo avvolge facilmente e lo accarezza al ritmo dei loro sospiri.  
Sente che si sta indurendo anche lui, si ritrova a spingersi contro l'altro, le coperte scivolano sul pavimento, la morbidezza delle natiche di Genn è pari solo al suo calore, e vorrebbe affondarcisi, lento, ma  _stabile, per una volta._

"No, Alex, no...  _no aspetta_. - Alex gli stringe le guance per sollevargli la testa, ha gli occhi lucidi in quel caldo infernale, lo guarda triste e senza fiato -Non ho niente, non ho...  _portato niente._ Non pensavo che avremmo mai più- io... è la mia prima volta. Non ho niente, non ho... non voglio sentire troppo dolore."

Genn sussurra, si trattiene, si morde la lingua a ogni parola, come se avesse paura di rovinare tutto, di spezzare il momento,  _un qualcosa che non tornerà._  
Ma Alex lo capisce.  
Anche per lui sarebbe la prima volta, e vuole che entrambi provino piacere.  
Provocare dolore al fratello è l'ultimo dei suoi desideri.

"Va bene."  
Allontana i fianchi dalla rotondità morbida di Genn e si concentra su di lui.  
Si lecca il palmo per evitare l'attrito forte per poi continuare a masturbare l'altro, sente le sue cosce stringersi e rilassarsi intorno a lui, i suoi gemiti leggeri nelle orecchie, le sue dita sulle spalle.

Genn viene dopo che Alex gli accarezza la punta, ci insiste, quasi la liscia con le dita, e lo fa perché è una cosa che fa anche su se stesso gli piace tantissimo.  
Dal gemito soffocato del fratello deduce che è una cosa che piace anche a lui.  
Vorrebbe esserne stupito ma non lo è.  
Invece sorride.  
Sorride anche se sta sudando e ha le dita sporche, si rialza con ancora l'erezione che spinge contro il tessuto morbido dei pantaloni, fa per abbassarli e cominciare a toccarsi, ma Genn lo trattiene per un braccio, il petto ansante e lo stomaco imbrattato.  
"Puoi...  _qui_."

Il respiro gli si spezza ed è grato alla stufa che rende il loro mondo rosso e nero, perché confonde le sue guance bollenti.  
Annuisce.  
Rimane in ginocchio fra le cosce aperte di Genn con i boxer e i pantaloni abbassati il minimo per liberargli l'eccitazione e comincia a sfiorarsi, tiene gli occhi ben aperti, li fa scorrere sulle cosce nude del fratello, la punta del suo membro morbido che spunta oltre l'elastico degli slip, il suo stomaco incavato, il seme che gli cola lungo le costole, liquido come rugiada sui petali.

Lascia in ultimo il suo viso.  
Sente lo stomaco contrarsi, bruciare, muove la mano più veloce, insiste sulla punta mentre i brividi gli scorrono in tutto il corpo e lui guarda il viso di Genn.  
Gli occhi spalancati, i capelli sparsi sul pavimento e sue labbra carnose socchiuse che respirano affannose con lui.  
Gli stringe una coscia e si sporge, lo vede chiudere gli occhi e riderebbe perché  _no, Genn non arriva così lontano!,_  ma non ride perché è troppo occupato a venire su di lui.

Gli sporca lo stomaco, di un bianco più scuro che diventa rosso alla luce del calorifero.  
Stavolta non cola, rimane lì, sulla pancia incavata del biondo, un accumulo denso che se solo ci pensa,  _se solo Alex ci pensa_... è il punto esatto sotto la pelle e la carne, in cui il suo seme si sarebbe accumulato se solo fosse venuto dentro di lui.

Allunga la mano verso il liquido corposo, posa il palmo lì, e  _spinge_.  
Genn ansima sotto di lui, stringe la coperta con le dita, forse lo sente anche lui, il seme che penetra nella sua pancia, assorbito, risucchiato, dal suo ventre affamato.

Solleva la mano ora sporca e guarda come il bassoventre del fratello ora sia lucido, gonfio e vibrante.

Non vede l'ora di riempirlo per davvero, ma aspetterà il momento opportuno.

Si rialza a fatica e recupera dei fazzoletti e dell'acqua calda avanzata dal bollitore, si sente stanco adesso, distrutto, tutto quello che vuole fare è riposarsi, domani ha la mattinata libera grazie al cielo, le riprese sono quasi giunte al termine.

Lontano dalla stufa fa quasi fresco, ha il petto umido di sudore, raggiunge Genn che non si è mosso di un millimetro, guarda la le linee calde del calorifero con le gambe ancora aperte.

È sensuale così.  
Col corpo rosso e nero riscaldato dalla stufa, il ventre ancora gonfio e lucido, come se fosse pieno di lui, che conservasse la sua presenza.  
 _Forse è solo Alex che ha le visioni._  
Si inginocchia scuotendo un po' la testa, passa i fazzoletti umidi sulla pancia del fratello, prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Si abbracciano entrambi malfermi, è più un sostenersi a vicenda, Alex stringe i fianchi di Genn e stacca la spina al calorifero, prima di portarli entrambi sul piccolo lettino del suo trailer.  
Si siede per primo, non lasciando mai la vita del fratello, il letto è a una piazza naturalmente, e ci possono star comodi solo se si sistemano bene.

"Dormirai scomodo."  
Genn ha le mani poggiate sul suo petto per sollevarsi un po', sono stesi l'uno sull'altro.

"Non ti preoccupare."  
Alex passa il dorso della mano sulla guancia del fratello, il buio è tale da rendere la luna che si affaccia pigramente dai piccoli finestrini della roulotte più luminosa di quello che è.

"Alex... domani te ne pentirai? Farai finta che non sia successo niente?"   
Si sente stringere la maglietta sul petto in maniera spasmodica, la voce di Genn è salda ma gli trema un po' in gola, percepisce il suo panico al di là del buio.  
Scuote la testa ma le dita di Genn non accennano ad allentarsi, così sospira.  
"No, non lo farò. Non ha senso, perché è successo e  _probabilmente_... succederà di nuovo. Voglio che sia così e penso... che lo voglia anche tu."

Genn poggia la fronte sul suo petto.  
Finirà per strappargli la maglia se continua a stringere il tessuto così.  
"Lo voglio così tanto... da così tanto tempo... Alex tu... tu non ne hai idea, ho cercato dimantenermi- di  _aspettare_  con la speranza che anche tu- che potessimo fare l'amore insieme per la prima volta. Ed è da pazzi, no? Da illusi e da malati, ma non mi sento così, e spero neanche tu."

Alex stringe i fianchi di Genn con forza, ogni centimetro del loro corpo è a contatto e lui non ci vuole pensare, non vuole pensare al tempo che Genn ha aspettato, sforzandosi a non avere contatti con nessuno perché avrebbe voluto solo stare con lui, in ogni modo possibile.  
Non pensa alle notti solitarie in attesa,  _con la speranza flebile_... non ci pensa.  
Pensa solo che non gli sembra da pazzi.

Forse perché è pazzo anche lui, ma a questo punto... si chiede se il suo scarso interesse in chicchessia non derivava inconsciamente da questo.  
Sentiva che c'era sempre qualcosa di strano, di storto, ha sempre trovato mille difetti in tutte le persone che entravano nella sua sfera personale, e  _forse_... perché la sua mente era altrove, il suo cuore era già pieno, occupato da qualcuno che c'è sempre stato, silenzioso, irritabile, piccolo, dolce, talentuoso, bello, buono, geloso, amabile Genn.

Non riesce a ricordarsi di essersi sentito tanto in pace, felice e tranquillo al di fuori delle braccia del fratello.  
E adesso che forse il loro rapporto si sta evolvendo non si sente a disagio o meno al sicuro.  
Sono successe talmente tante cose eppure non si sente cambiato.

"Ti ho sognato così tante volte... altre vite in cui tutto era più semplice sì, ma anche in questa... ho sognato che mi amavi, che mi volevi, che mi desideravi. Che entravi dentro di me e io finalmente trovavo la mia pace.  
La trovavo nelle tue spinte, nei tuoi sospiri, nel tuo cuore che batteva contro il mio. E non parlavi, no, ma mi guardavi e nei tuoi occhi leggevo tutto."  
Il biondo sta tremando leggermente, lo avvolge con la coperta senza lasciarlo, continua a stringerlo forte e respirargli sulla testa e a baciargli la fronte.

Genn singhiozza piano e sua voce alla fine si incrina.

"Ti amo Alex. Ti amo da così tanto tempo che non mi ricordo più com'è non amarti."  
  


Alex sente il cuore fermarsi.  
Dura qualche secondo, l'organo si trattiene per poi riprendere i propri battiti assordanti, attimi di stasi e panico liquido, bolle d'acqua che fluttuano in aria prima di ricadere al suolo in un mare di schizzi.

Ed è un pazzo sicuramente perché vuole dirglielo a quel corpo tremante che stringe fra le braccia, sente la gola allargarsi, le parole premere sulla lingua e fra i denti per uscire, così facile, t i a m o a n c h e i o .

Lettere, sono solo lettere,  _e sarebbero anche veritiere, Alex pensaci_ , lo vuoi intorno, ti manca, lo pensi, lo sogni, lo desideri...  _è così_ , lo ami,  _lo ami sicuramente perciò diglielo, sono solo lettere e-_

Stringe i denti.  
No.  
 _È presto, per questo._  
Genn ha maturato i suoi sentimenti col tempo, lui invece si è ritrovato travolto e non riesce più a distinguere...

"Non... non dici niente?"

Lo guarda.  
Genn ha tirato su la testa, forse gli sta scendendo qualche lacrima al buio, ma Alex non può saperlo.  
Gli avvolge nuovamente il viso fra le mani.  
 _Che cosa può dire?_  
Che può dire?  
Che può dire a suo fratello a cui vuole bene da morire, che desidera baciare e stringere, con cui vuole fare sesso ed è la prima volta che vuole qualcuno così tanto da pensare a compiere quel passo.  
Diventare un uomo.  
E fare di Genn un uomo.  
Il cuore gli batte più forte al pensiero.  
Ma...

_Che può dire?_

Alla persona con cui vuole passare il resto della vita?   
  


"Posso dirti... che sei l'unico per me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Non ho mai visto un direttore di casting presente sul set come te. - Prende un lungo sorso di caffè americano con una smorfia,  _perché bevono caffè americano a Trieste? Perchè? Ok la produzione è per metà francese, non potevano portare dei croissant? No. Caffè americano._  - Forse aspettavi. Eri solo curioso di conoscere Genn, vero?"

Tommaso sorride e distoglie lo sguardo dalla crew che sistema i faretti ai lati della grande stanza vuota, i muri incrostati e luridi.   
"Credo che tu e il tuo fratellino vi montiate un po' troppo la testa. Siete bravi, ma non così bravi."

"È lui che ha preso il  _Premio Patrick Dewaere_ non io. Ci sta se volevi incontrarlo, non ti giudico."

Tommaso fa schioccare la lingua scocciato vedendo il suo finto broncio, torna a fissare lo sguardo sui cameramen che adesso controllano il gate delle macchine da presa sotto lo sguardo attento di uno dei produttori, Gabriele è seduto poco lontano con una delle sarte.

"Ero curioso di incontrare Genn, sì.   
Sono rimasto un po' deluso.  
A parte parlare a vanvera di quanto sei bravo non è un gran chiacchierone.  
Cioè non ha molti argomenti al di fuori della recitazione in generale.   
Penseresti che un ragazzo giovane, un attore così bello e pieno di talento avesse la fila dietro, invece niente gossip, niente vita amorosa, parla solo di lavoro e di te. Noioso."

Un po' ride per la voce monocorde dell'altro.  
"Ahh, sei qui per i gossip. Avresti potuto semplicemente chiedere a me, e ti avrei detto che i gossip  _non ci son_ -"

"Alex!"

Non fa in tempo a girarsi.  
Sente la sedia traballare e stringe più forte il corpo del fratello per ripararlo quanto più è possibile.

Lo stringe e tiene gli occhi chiusi finché i piedi di legno non si stabilizzano scricchiolando tetri.

" _Ooops_!"  
Genn gli ride nell'orecchio mentre gli stringe più forte le spalle, lascia che Alex se lo sistemi meglio addosso stringendogli le cosce.  
Si ritrovavano spesso così sul set di  _Ilinx_ , ogni volta che i loro personaggi erano seduti da qualche parte assumevano questa posizione, è uno strascico che si sono portati dietro.  
 _Genn in braccio ad Alex_.

"Non ti ho trovato nel letto stamattina... non avevi la giornata libera?"

Gli sorride e stringe di nuovo le cosce, stava un po' scivolando.  
"Solo fino alle dodici, dobbiamo rigirare una piccola scena, la pellicola non era pulita."

"Ah... che peccato, avrei voluto stare un po' con te..."

Il broncio triste di Genn viene spazzato via da un colpo di tosse piuttosto imponente.  
"Ciao Genn!"

"Oh signor Dell'Acqua! Era qui!"

Tommaso alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa, blatera qualcosa  _sull'essere diventato ormai invisibile agli occhi dei bei ragazzi_  e che  _forse deve mettersi l'anima in pace_  sotto gli sguardi allibiti dei gemelli.

"Ho un treno per Milano fra tre ore, tanto vale che me ne vada!"

Alex ride abituato ormai alle scenate drammatiche del loro direttore, posa le labbra sull'orecchio del fratello e sospira: "Ti va di essere gentile e farti una passeggiata qui intorno con Tommaso?"

Genn gli si stringe di più addosso con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Ma io voglio stare con te!"

"Non si può piccolo, devo lavorare. Roba di una ventina di minuti, giuro."

Lascia andare Genn che così può alzarsi e stropicciarsi gli occhi con la manica della felpa rosa pastello.  
"Va bene, lo faccio solo per te."

Alex gli sorride.  
"Sei sempre il più bravo, piccolo."

Guarda Tommaso prendere la mano che Genn gli tende con un sorriso lezioso e gli occhi brillanti.  
"Non è il più bravo?"

L'uomo annuisce felice, forse più felice di essere mano nella mano con il ragazzo più bello sulla faccia della terra.  
  


"Riesce a fingere il pianto in così poco tempo?"  
Gabriele si calca il berretto sulla testa avvicinandoglisi, ha gli occhiali da vista sporchi, come sempre.

Alex gli sorride brevemente prima di tornare con lo sguardo sulla schiena coperta di rosa del fratello.  
Tommaso al suo fianco non perde la sua espressione estasiata, felice di quelle attenzioni.  
 _Non può biasimarlo._  
"È davvero il più bravo. Gli vengono delle lacrime naturali nel giro di quattro secondi, l'ho sempre invidiato per questo, quando è capitato a me l'anno scorso di dover piangere sul set ho avuto bisogno delle gocce, la tristezza è l'emozione che mi riesce meno."

"La scena di ieri però è stata molto emotiva. L'hai resa in una maniera pazzesca, è l'unica che non abbiamo rigirato, mi sono venuti i brividi.  
La rabbia di Andrea la potevi reggere solo tu."

"Detto da te è molto importante. Ma la rabbia... è facile rappresentarla. Sbatti le porte, prendi a calci qualcuno, urli.  
È facile, il pianto no."  
Tiene lo sguardo su Genn e Tommaso che adesso si fanno una serie di selfie stupidi, prima di girarsi verso il regista.

"Ma tu non hai avuto bisogno di urlare, bisbigliavi e stringevi i denti mentre soffocavi nel silenzio le tue vittime. Non potevamo trovare qualcuno di più adatto di te, Dell'Acqua lo sapeva, anche prima del provino di mesi fa. Voleva solo metterti alla prova."  
Gabriele gli mette una mano sulla spalla e si gode il suo sguardo stupefatto.  
"Due ore di provino per una parte che era già destinata a me? Ma siete stronzi."

"Modera il linguaggio ragazzino, che ti mando in punizione con Gala. Giuro, non so chi fra voi due ne dica di più, e pensare che tuo fratello è così dolce..."

"Non farti ingannare, anche lui è sboccato quando vuole. Però ammettilo che un po' ve lo siete meritato! - Fa scivolare lo sguardo dal sorriso divertito di Gabriele al polo della sua attenzione, ora sfiorato con un po' troppa insistenza dalle mani di Tommaso - Adesso Genn me lo vado a riprendere,  _quello_  non si merita le attenzioni di mio fratello."

Volta le spalle al regista che alza progressivamente la voce quando si allontana.  
"Sì vallo a prendere, ma solo perché con lui che ti guarda lavori meglio!"

Raggiunge facilmente la coppia che teneva costantemente d'occhio non da tante spiegazioni a Tommaso quando prende la mano di Genn e se lo trascina via.  
Suo fratello lo segue con un sorriso felice, sente il cuore battergli un po' troppo forte, sarà perché è solo contento di essere stato la scelta finale per l'antagonista del film, non altro.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia, ci sono, faccio tutto quello che vuoi."  
Genn gli stringe le mani e lo guarda convinto,  _perché deve essere così carino oggi_? E pensare che fino a ieri andava tutto così bene, è bastata una sega e un pensiero di troppo sul  _venire dentro-_  
"Ehm allora, sì, ho cambiato idea ho bisogno di te qui, eh..."

"Guarda che l'ho capito.- Genn sorride tranquillo e gli stringe di più le mani - Lo so che non puoi fare a meno di me."

Fa per ribattere fintamente scocciato, ma Genn poggia la fronte contro la sua e sospira, uno sbuffo vicinissimo alle labbra.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Neanche io... neanche io posso fare a meno di te."

Respirano insieme per qualche secondo.  
Due polmoni per due corpi.  
Alex si scosta solo per lasciare un bacio sulla guancia di Genn mentre uno degli assistenti lo chiama a gran voce.

"Stai qui, eh?"

"Sono sempre qui."

Genn gli sorride mentre lo lascia andare, gli sembra che con quell'affermazione così semplice intenda qualcos'altro, mentre due assistenti con delle cartelline in mano lo tirano via da suo fratello che mantiene il contatto visivo con lui, fino alla fine.

 

Magari intende qualcosa come  _dove vuoi che vada?_  
  


 

Forse un semplice  _ci sono per te._  
  
  
  


 

O ancor meglio,  _rimango qui, dove mi lasci tu._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. Tu mi parli, io ti guardo... come se fossi su un altro pianeta

 

 

 

 

Non importa   
se è da pazzi  
tu fallo e basta,  
perché tanto  
se non lo fai  
impazzirai uguale.  
  


 

_G. Evan_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sta sudando.

Ha l'affanno, il cuore a mille, gli occhi chiusi, i denti conficcati nella spalla dell'altro.

Lo tiene su per i fianchi, lo costringe a stare sulle punte dei piedi, mentre lo sbatte contro il muro.

Genn geme, sussurra parole incomprensibili fra un sussulto e un'altro, si lascia graffiare la guancia e i palmi dalla parete, mentre Alex si spinge dentro di lui con forza.

Non riesce a pensare.  
Non pensa ai fianchi di Genn resi scivolosi dal sudore, non a quella spalla che ora lascia scivolare una singola goccia di sangue, non pensa al rumore dei suoi fianchi che si scontrano con il sedere del biondo, ai loro gemiti acuti e gutturali.  
Non sta pensando a niente.

La mente è compressa, come è compresso il suo membro dalle pareti di Genn, avvolto saldamente, avviluppato e risucchiato in un calore fortissimo, asfissiante più del caldo di questo mercoledì d'agosto.

Genn è stretto.

_È sempre così stretto, cazzo._

Sembra vergine anche oggi, come lo sembrava stanotte e ieri sera e ieri mattina, e l'altro ieri, e tutti gli altri giorni, non importa quanto forte Alex lo scopi, quanto ci faccia l'amore intensamente, quanto lo sbatta fino alle lacrime, rimane stretto, bollente, avvolgente,  _vergine_.  
Anche oggi.

Spalanca gli occhi e gli stringe i fianchi con più forza, ferma le spinte e esce da quel calore insopportabile con un gemito roco.  
Guarda il proprio membro eretto spingere contro la pancia, livido e gonfio, umido di umori e lubrificante, e poi guarda l'apertura di Genn, che ora si serra immediatamente, richiudendosi in se stessa come a proteggersi, ricostruire un'imene inesistente, pronto a essere rotto nuovamente alla prossima penetrazione.

Stanno ansimando entrambi, solleva lo sguardo verso Genn che ha la guancia contro il muro, il viso rosso e le labbra socchiuse, affannose, un rivolo di saliva gli scende fino al mento.  
Ha lo sguardo fuori fuoco rivolto verso sinistra, e i palmi delle mani ancora posati saldamente sulla parete.  
Gli stringe di nuovo i fianchi portandolo giù, facendogli riposare le gambe e poggiare le piante dei piedi per terra, prima di entrare nuovamente in un'unica faticosa spinta dentro di lui.

Genn quasi urla, il corpo trema per quella nuova rottura, per Alex che se la riprende quella verginità  _ancora e ancora_ , spinge e ansima contro il suo orecchio, mentre cola il sudore, la saliva, le lacrime, il piacere.

Alex si seppellisce totalmente in lui costringendolo nuovamente sulle punte, Genn geme con gli occhi umidi e la bocca bagnata.

"Sei sempre così stretto...- non riesce neanche a riconoscere la propria voce, un sussurro duro e grave - sembri vergine ogni volta, e allora  _io mi chiedo_... se è così, chissà con quanti altri uomini sei stato, da quanti ti sei fatto scopare, per poi venire da me e fingere di essere ancora puro, fingere di avere aspettato per me, perché  _volevi solo me_ e _amavi solo me_."

Il corpo di Genn trema compulsivo contro il proprio petto, allunga la mano sul suo stomaco e riesce quasi a sentire la propria durezza riempirlo.  
Sorride consapevole mentre gli morde un lobo.  
Genn è a un passo dal venire.

"Non è mia la tua verginità?   
Hai lasciato che altri ti riempissero col loro seme lurido, invece di aspettare tuo fratello, l'unico che ti avrebbe lasciato  _puro per davvero."_

Genn respira piano, si trattiene a fatica con gli occhi spalancati, è confuso dall'eccitazione ma muove la mascella, sussurra senza fiato, ogni parola è un sussulto.  
"Non potrei mai farlo.  _Mai mai mai mai_  solo Alex  _sempre Alex_."

Gli si arriccia la lingua sembra che si sbrodoli sulle parole, i tremori aumentano, Alex seppellisce il sorriso nei sui capelli umidi e mugugna.  
"Quindi... È mia la tua verginità?"

"Sì."

Si scosta dalla sua schiena per spingere ancora.  
"È mia?"

"Sì."  
Genn piagnucola ma risponde sicuro, ogni volta di più.

"È mia?"

"Sì!"

Vengono a qualche secondo l'uno dall'altro, rimangono così, ansimanti, vuoti e pieni, ancora schiacciati, uniti indissolubilmente.

"Sei mio?"

"Sì."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

No aspetta, quello è dopo!

Sì, dopo.

Vai indietro.

_Indietro, indietro, indietro._

Torna dov'eravamo prima.

 

Ecco.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_Estate 2021_   
_19 anni_   
  
  


 

 

 

Il fischio del treno lo fa sussultare.

Stringe più forte il mucchio di fogli che tiene arrotolato in un pugno.   
Lo sferragliare delle rotaie si ferma, la gente si accalca verso le entrate, ma aspetta e si scosta per far scendere gli altri passeggeri.

Genn allunga il collo, si volta, lo cerca,  _eccolo_.

Lo riconosce perché lo hanno fermato.

Sorride mentre lo guarda ridere un po' imbarazzato, firmare velocemente il retro di un biglietto ferroviario, concedere un selfie veloce.  
Vede la piega di nervosismo sul suo viso quando una delle tre ragazzine gli si getta addosso per un abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia.  
Si scosta in maniera un po' brusca prima di recuperare il suo trolley e salutare il più tranquillamente possibile.

_Non lo ha visto._

Lo cerca, continuando a percorrere il binario, ma non lo vede.

Genn potrebbe chiamarlo.  
Potrebbe corrergli incontro e abbracciarlo, o semplicemente fare qualche passo avanti e palesare la sua presenza.

Invece fa un'altra cosa.

Chiude gli occhi.  
E  _pensa_.

 _Sono qui Alex sono qui proprio qui sono qui_   _sonoquisonoquisonoquison_ -

Spalanca gli occhi solo quando si sente prendere da sotto le costole e sollevare.  
Alex lo stringe in un abbraccio che lo costringe a rimanere dritto, non nella sua solita posizione accovacciata di quando è a disagio o si sente solo e vorrebbe solo scomparire, Alex lo tira su fin dalla postura, le fondamenta del suo essere, e questo lo spinge ad allungare le braccia intorno al suo collo e a raddrizzarsi ancora di più.

"Tu m'as manqué."

Il suo sussurro gli arriva forte oltre i rumori della stazione, il vociare delle persone, qualcuno che urla i loro nomi e qualcun altro che li zittisce.

"Ti prego non mi lasciare per così tanto tempo da solo, non più, ti prego."

"Genn..."

"Ti prego."

Se Alex lo stringesse più forte in questo momento gli frantumerebbe le costole, gli bucherebbe i polmoni, gli farebbe collassare il cuore.

Ma niente,  _niente_  è stato paragonabile al dolore della mancanza di Alex, che gira due film di seguito, in Giappone e in Nuova Zelanda, e lo lascia da solo a Milano per  _otto lunghissimi mesi_.

Suo fratello però non accenna ad allentare la presa, anzi.  
Lo stringe più forte mozzandogli il respiro, comprimendogli il petto.

E allora stringe anche lui, stringe le braccia intorno al suo collo, sempre più forte, Alex mugola infastidito, riesce  quasi a sentire le ossa del suo collo scricchiolare sinistramente.

Sorride.  
 _Com'è che era?_  
Ah, sì.

_Riconosco l'amore dal dolore in tutto il corpo._

I denti gli stridono per quanto forte li sta stringendo nel sorridere.

"Mai più, vero Alex?   
Mai più."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Non lo sa da quanto tempo sono così.

Hanno aperto una bottiglia di bourbon o di scotch o di brandy o di vodka o di qualsiasi altra cosa con un sapore amaro e indecifrabile, che rende le loro bocche insensibili e le loro gole formicolanti.

Alex sta fissando il lampadario sbattendo pigramente le palpebre, la testa abbandonata sul poggiatesta del divano, le braccia molli lungo i fianchi di Genn che gli si sistema meglio in braccio e continua a bere fino all'ultima goccia come se il liquido chiaro non fosse la cosa più disgustosa del mondo.

"Mi sei mancato...  _così tanto_."

Parla mangiandosi le parole, la testa incastrata nel suo collo e la bottiglia vuota ancora stretta fra le mani.  
Alex vorrebbe rispondere con un sincero  _anche tu_ , ma quando fa per aprire la bocca si rende conto che non si sente la mascella e che la lingua gli sembra gonfia e pesante.  
Richiude la bocca o almeno, è convinto di averla richiusa, non si sente alcun muscolo del viso, forse è rimasto con la bocca irrimediabilmente spalancata.  
 _Non lo sa._  
  


"Mi hai lasciato da solo... ho dovuto dormire senza di te per così tanto tempo, é stato terribile."

La voce di Genn accenna una nota stridula,  _ma come fa a parlare?_ lui ha il viso completamente insensibile.

"Lo so che ci siamo sentiti tutti i giorni, ma non è la stessa cosa! Non lo è. Ho passato intere notti sveglio pensando a quanto mi mancavi e a quanto ti amavo, e io lo so che devi lavorare ma non lo sopporto, quando sei così  _lontano_..."

Alex chiude gli occhi stanco.   
Addosso ha ore interminabili di viaggio, dormite brevi e scomode sui mezzi e tantissima tristezza immotivata.  
Vorrebbe alzarsi, fare alzare Genn, portarli al letto e dormire venti ore di seguito, e invece non ha la forza neanche per chiudere i pugni.  
Lascia un breve bacio sulla testa del fratello e rilassa totalmente i muscoli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Com'è la Nuova Zelanda?"

"Lo sai com'è la Nuova Zelanda."

"Ridimmelo."

Di ore ne ha dormite quindici, si è svegliato solo per andare in bagno, con gli occhi sempre chiusi e la mente assente.  
La seconda volta che lo ha fatto Genn lo ha guidato verso il letto, dando finalmente tregua al suo corpo indurito dal divano.

"Calda. Incredibilmente calda. Sembra che le strade emanino vapore. Ma solo in certi momenti, poi tutto si ghiaccia all'improvviso, comincia a venire giù il diluvio che ti lascia zuppo e senza fiato.  
Ti ritrovi boccheggiante coi polmoni congelati e la troupe che non fa una piega. È stato difficile girare gli outdoors, c'era sempre qualche difficoltà di meteo o di restrizioni della polizia del luogo, insomma...  
Lo sai già.   
Abbiamo girato lungo il fiume Waikato, gli insetti erano l'unico vero tormento insieme ai cameramen che parlavano un inglese inventato, ti giuro!   
Era inglese solo nella loro testa."

Sente la risata di Genn sopra di lui, e le sue dita passargli fra i capelli.  
C'è silenzio, nessuno fiata in tutto il condominio.  
Non ha voglia di parlare neanche lui, Genn sa ogni cosa, fra mail, messaggi e FaceTime, suo fratello gli è stato vicino sempre, lo ha sentito vicino, nonostante tutto.

La lontananza è servita in qualche modo, li ha resi maturi, forti, più indipendenti l'uno dall'altro, o perlomeno...  _una dipendenza più sana_  forse.   
Non ha cambiato i loro sentimenti però.   
Genn continua a dirgli che lo ama con la stessa convinzione e la stessa forza di sempre, e da quando è tornato non si sono toccati neanche una volta, eppure Alex non ne ha bisogno, non ha bisogno di  _ricordarsi_.

Fra quelle stesse lenzuola, in quella stessa solitudine, in quello stesso silenzio.  
Non si ricorda di essersi mai sentito così.  
Felice.  
Completo.  
 _Appagato, spaventato, eccitato, confuso, dolce, duro, fermomobilequalsiasicosa._

Tutto.

In una volta sola.

E si ricorda anche il vuoto, il nulla.  
Quando tutto è finito si sentiva svuotato, come un tronco cavo, come se avesse dato tutto, detto tutto, con quell'orgasmo,  _l'unico_.  
L'unica volta in cui si è unito a suo fratello è stata quasi un'esperienza spirituale, lontano da ogni definizione sessuale o amorosa, sensoriale, sociale, familiare, niente di tutto ciò.

Nei giorni particolarmente solitari a Okinawa poi, pensava a questo.  
A quanto ancora dovessero esplorare il loro amore se dopo quella prima e ultima volta si era rivelata così.  
 _Pura_.

E allora...  
Cosa avrebbero potuto fare?  
Quanto avrebbero potuto sperimentare, quante volte avrebbe visto Genn in lacrime in preda al piacere viscerale, quante avrebbe sentito il suo corpo stringersi convulsamente intorno al proprio, quanto...

 _Adesso_.

Adesso invece è calmo.

Passa le dita su quella distesa bianca, liscia. La pelle si raggrinzisce al suo passaggio, si formano dei piccoli bulbi di pelle d'oca, come di freddo o di piacere.  
Non è il freddo.  
È estate e il caldo è asfissiante.

E il piacere...

Muove di poco la testa in su, verso gli slip bianchi di Genn.  
Non sono tirati, avvolgono perfettamente i suoi fianchi magri senza neanche una grinza di troppo sul tessuto.

Non è il piacere.  
Non quello sessuale, almeno.

Risistema la testa sulla coscia morbida del fratello, risale con le dita verso il suo bassoventre, sfiora l'ombelico, lo sente mugolare e lo vede stringere le dita sul lenzuolo, passa velocemente avanti, sullo stomaco.  
È così bianco e pulito...  
Torna giù con la mano, segue le ossa sporgenti del bacino, le pizzica con le unghie, vede la pelle arrossarsi e sussultare, scivola di nuovo sulle cosce.  
Sorride mentre vede quei bulbi tornare prepotentemente, pelle d'oca.  
Piacere puro.

Non sessuale, no.

_Piacere e basta._

Non lo sa da quanto tempo sono in silenzio così, con il lampadario acceso nella loro camera, la luce calda che invade le lenzuola chiare e la loro biancheria.

Stringe la coscia sinistra di Genn e vede quel punto gonfiarsi, e quando lascia la carne per sistemarsi meglio su di lui, vede il segno delle sue dita rimanere rosso e visibile.

Solleva la testa quando sente la mano di suo fratello sul capo.  
Gli sorride a distanza, la schiena contro i cuscini, sembra un Dio che guarda un uomo in preghiera nel suo tempio.

È così che si sente.

Un uomo in preghiera che tocca, sfiora, ammira e si stupisce del marmo, degli ori, dei legni pregiati.

Del tempio del Dio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Tiene le gambe incrociate nervosamente.

Si morsica la pellicina sporgente del dito medio, mentre con la mano destra corre lungo il filo del foglio davanti a lui.  
 _È un nuovo copione._  
Un nuovo copione che lo intriga e lo spaventa al tempo stesso.  
Lo ha letto in un'unica notte.

Fa correre lo sguardo sul titolo stampato in nero, grande.  
  


 

COTTON CANDY

 

_un film de_   
_François Ozon_

_scénario original_   
_Catherine Breillat_   
  


 

Lo ha chiamato l'assistente di François, nervoso, terribilmente di fretta, gli ha fatto ascoltare un messaggio audio del regista, altrettanto frettoloso, felice in un modo strano, gli diceva che  _era tanto che non si vedevano sì_ , e poi qualcosa come  _sono felice dei tuoi successi ma non puoi stare fermo per quasi un anno ed ecco, ho il film per te._  
Non gli ha detto altro, gli ha mandato la sceneggiatura, gli ha detto che si sta accordando con la ACID, che sta cercando un produttore ma entro l'anno avrà tutto in tasca e  _Genn deve esserci._

Ha paura, non sa di cosa, forse della reazione dei suoi genitori, forse della reazione dei suoi fan, forse della reazione dell'opinione pubblica, forse della reazione di Alex.

È un rischio. Grosso, grossissimo, lui ha solo diciotto anni, questo...  _questo film_... dovrebbe girarlo almeno un ventenne, con ancora più esperienza di lui, non vede un set serio da quando Alex è partito, si morde il labbro nervoso.   
Ora capisce il tono isterico dell'assistente e il messaggio frettoloso di François.  
Questo film rende tutti nervosi.

 _Però_... non ha ricevuto proposte granché interessanti, e con Alex via... sentiva di aver perso un po' di motivazione, gli è mancata la spinta a fare il meglio possibile tipica della presenza del moro, e non è che lui si sia impegnato più di tanto per andare oltre le piccole parti nei corti e le comparsate da due giorni sul set.  
Questo è davvero un gran bel film.  
O almeno, nelle mani di François.  
E magari...  _anche nelle sue_ , con il suo aiuto, Genn è convinto,  _è sicuro di riuscire a lavorare bene_ , si fida delle sue capacità, confida nel direttore del casting e spera con tutto il cuore di avere dei buoni compagni di scena ma...  
 _Alex_...  
  


Scène 1

Maël è fermo immobile su un letto molto spazioso, tiene strette fra i pugni le lenzuola di seta bianca e guarda il soffitto sorridente.  
Gli scende la prima lacrima.   
È stato il suo primo giorno di lavoro.  
  
  
  


 

"Hey Genn ma il phon dove l'hai messo?"

Il cuore gli salta nel petto e corre a coprire il copione con la borsa e appunti che aveva preso la scorsa notte.   
" _Ehm_ , forse... in cucina? Avevo fame ieri dopo la doccia."

Si volta per sorridere al fratello avvolto dall'accappatoio, gli tremano ancora le dita quando Alex lo guarda confuso, come se si fosse accorto che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
 _Non_... non se la sente ancora di parlarne con Alex.  
Più di tutti teme il suo giudizio, magari gli dirà di no, che è un rischio troppo grande per la sua carriera così acerba, o forse... potrebbe dirgli di non partecipare perché dovrà baciare e toccare davvero tanti uomini e...

Si alza dalla poltroncina girevole e sorride al moro raggiungendolo.  
Gli stringe il viso fra le mani, e gli scompiglia un po' i capelli, schizzando goccioline d'acqua un po' ovunque.  
"Da quand'è che sei così bello?"

Alex sgrana un po' gli occhi e si ritrae, ma Genn gli stringe le guance più forte, suo fratello è un attore straordinario, ma non riesce a  _fingere_.  
"A Okinawa ti sei fatto mettere della bava di rana sul viso? Perché sei stato più volte in quella spa strana e penso che qualc-"

Alex si svicola dalla sua presa e fa scontrare duramente le labbra con le sue, gli stringe la vita, gli invade la bocca con la lingua, mischia la saliva alla sua. Genn tiene gli occhi chiusi, i pensieri sulla vita bella e triste di Maël volano via, non pensa al senso di ribrezzo, di tristezza, di solitudine e di confusione che caratterizzano quel personaggio, pensa solo a  _questo_.  
Ad Alex che ricomincia a toccarlo.  
Che gli stringe la schiena e gli morde una guancia, lo spinge contro la parete e gli tira su le gambe.

Genn gli slaccia l'accappatoio, non può crederci, non hanno fatto nulla in questi due giorni, dopo così tanto tempo, non ci sperava, non davvero, di sicuro Alex aveva avuto più di qualche avventura lontano da lui, e magari si era convinto che quello che avevano era sbagliato, perché stare con Genn nell'ombra quando potrebbe avere chiunque alla luce?

"Smettila di pensare."  
Alex si è staccato di poco da lui, gli accarezza rudemente una guancia come se dovesse tastare di nuovo quei centimetri di pelle, riappropriarsene, senza sapere che  _non ce n'è bisogno_ , sono sempre stati suoi.

"È che... tu-"

" _Shhhh_.- Gli tira su il viso, è cresciuto così tanto lontano da lui, e Genn si è perso tutto, ogni centimetro guadagnato, ogni muscolo sviluppato, ogni capello caduto e ricresciuto, tutto,  _lontano da lui_. - Basta pensare, Genn. Basta. Dai guardami."

È costretto a sollevare gli occhi fissi sul suo mento, una goccia d'acqua scivola lungo la tempia di Alex fino a scomparire oltre il suo orecchio.

"Tu mi ami? Mi ami ancora, per davvero?"

Come fa a chiederglielo?  
Come... non è...  _chiaro_?   
Ovvio, sotto gli occhi di tutti, tutti al lavoro, a casa, durante le interviste, in strada.  
Non lo vedono?   
Come Genn guarda suo fratello, come gli stringe la mano, i fianchi, come posa il mento sulla sua spalla e sul suo petto, con che tono parla di lui, ciò che dice.  
Non...  _non lo vedono?_

Alex... non lo vedi?  
  


"Ti amo così tanto che mi sorprendo ogni giorno di essere ancora vivo.  
Di non essere imploso, liquefatto come lava ai piedi del vulcano. Ai tuoi piedi."

Sgrana gli occhi di riflesso agli occhi spalancati del fratello, il respiro gli si blocca, lo sa che dovrebbe rimangiarselo immediatamente.  
Alex sa quello che prova, o almeno lo immagina, ma non sa  _quanto_  effettivamente Genn lo ami.  
E forse non avrebbe dovuto saperlo così.   
Con il corpo di Alex nudo completamente pressato su di lui, l'eccitazione che preme contro i suoi vestiti e il respiro affannoso.

Alex voleva solo scopare magari.  
E Genn era lì.  
 _No...?_

Ingoia a vuoto e un pochino la gola gli si stringe.  
"Mi dispiace. Dimentica quello che ho detto."

Alex gli lascia andare le gambe, lo rimette a terra, ma continua a tenerlo schiacciato contro la parete, la sua eccitazione spinge contro il proprio fianco, e non accenna a spegnersi per questo.

"Fratellino mio."

In un altro momento Genn gli avrebbe tirato una gomitata, lamentandosi di essere lui il maggiore, ma onestamente, è proprio così che si sente col viso avvolto dalle mani grandi di Alex.  
 _Piccolo_.

"Mi ami ancora dopo otto mesi lontani?"

_Ti amo di più._

Stavolta riesce a trattenersi, si morde un labbro e sfrutta l'ombra gialla che proviene ancora dall'unica fonte di luce della stanza, la lampada sulla scrivania.  
Si nasconde, annuisce vago mentre il cuore gli palpita più forte.

"Bene."

Alex gli sorride e gli bacia una guancia, poi la mascella e il mento, schiocchi cupi che si prolungano sul collo, si inumidiscono, così come si inumidisce la pelle sottile stretta fra le labbra di Alex e si inumidiscono i suoi slip.  
Tiene le gambe strette e il collo piegato, si concentra sui loro sospiri, cerca di distrarsi per non far vedere quanto le mani di Alex sotto la sua felpa siano piacevoli, e le labbra del moro addosso così desiderate.  
Va tutto bene.  
Le loro labbra si incontrano di nuovo, stavolta più piano, sono distratti, camminano per la stanza cercando di non inciampare in nulla, raggiungono il letto e si sistemano sopra, senza affanno con i sorrisi che si scontrano e le lingue che si sfiorano.

Che meraviglia.   
Ecco quello che pensa.  
E lo pensa perché Alex ha abbandonato l'accappatoio per terra e gli ha fatto scivolare i pantaloni dalle cosce e così, in ginocchio sul materasso, nudo proprio fra le sue gambe...  
Che meraviglia che sei, Alex.

Si morde l'interno delle guance per non parlare, ma niente può impedirgli di sorridere guardando in alto, al corpo scuro che lo sovrasta, illuminato fiocamente di giallo, Alex si muove veloce e preciso, gli leva la felpa e anche gli slip prima di tornare a baciarlo voracemente.  
Lascia che Alex gli stringa le cosce con le dita, che gliele porti al petto limitandogli il respiro, sta cominciando a sudare, le lenzuola sono sporche ma la situazione potrà solo peggiorare, si ritrova a ridacchiare senza fiato.

"Che c'è?"  
Ride anche Alex, ha le sue tibie contro il petto ma continua a mantenersi attaccato a lui, le labbra a un soffio da quelle di Genn.

"Vuoi sapere quante seghe mi sono fatto qui pensando a te?"  
Alex gli sorride meravigliato, forse onorato, per nulla spaventato o schifato, non risponde comunque, così Genn riprende.  
" _Tante_. Sono  _anni_... che questa cosa... mi tormenta."

Alex gli accarezza il sorriso col pollice, gli sfiora i denti coi polpastrelli, inumidisce le dita con la sua saliva, per poi scendere giù lungo il suo corpo.  
 _Genn si sente così felice._  
Sta sempre così bene col fratello, anche quando non fanno nulla in particolare, si sente tranquillo, come se non gli mancasse niente al mondo, ma così...  
Con Alex che con una mano gli tiene le gambe ben premute contro il petto, e con l'altra lo sfiora, lo fa sospirare piano, e poi entra e gli mozza il respiro, gli sembra di essere solo con lui, le uniche creature rimaste sulla faccia della terra.

"Cazzo... prendo... prendo  _qualcosa_ , è poco, rischio di farti male."

Quando la presenza di Alex sparisce Genn mantiene gli occhi chiusi, anche se si sente strano, rilassa le gambe sul materasso e cerca di concentrarsi.   
È passato davvero troppo tempo da quando l'hanno fatto l'ultima volta, non è vergine, eppure sente il proprio corpo richiudersi in se stesso tanto che non fa in tempo a sorridere appena sente le mani di Alex di nuovo sulle sue cosce che si ritrova a gemere di dolore.

"Shhhh, sto facendo piano."  
Apre gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi su di Alex, sulle sue dita umide che lo allargano e scavano dentro di lui, vuole calmarsi, rilassarsi, perché Alex gli è mancato così tanto e  _non sono più vergini, non ha senso spaventarsi_ ,  _irrigidirsi_ , e-  
"Ah! Ahi Alex, mi fai male, ti prego..."

Sente la pelle sudata che scivola dalla presa del fratello, eppure lui non lo lascia, continua a lasciargli baci bollenti sulla guancia e sul collo gli chiede di rilassarsi, Genn respira ma si sente già pieno così, lo sa che Alex lo dice per loro, per rendere il tutto più dolce, respira di nuovo mentre il quarto dito si fa strada dentro di lui.  
Stavolta va meglio.  
Si stringe di più le gambe al petto e regola il respiro a quello di Alex, rilassa la mascella che non si era reso conto di aver indurito e  _va meglio per davvero_.

Si volta per lasciare un bacio profondo sulla bocca di Alex, gli avvolge la lingua con le labbra, finalmente si può concentrare sul piacere puro della sua bocca, della durezza del suo corpo, dell'amore che sente e non sul dolore, almeno per qualche secondo,  _prima di-_  
"Ah! Ah, Alex, cazzo,  _cazzo_."

Alex è entrato tutto in una volta riempiendolo totalmente, rimane fermo, il respiro spezzato, non riesce a trattenere un gemito roco, eppure sente il proprio corpo entrare in stand by, il cuore pompa velocemente il sangue in tutto l'organismo, e rimangono entrambi così, fermi per qualche secondo.  
Alex lo guarda con gli occhi ben aperti, ora l'acqua che gli scende dalla pelle non è più il residuo di una doccia lunga, fa caldo, caldissimo, ma non potrebbe pensare a un caldo migliore di questo.

_Ti amo tantissimo._

Lo pensa ma forse non lo dice, Alex mugugna qualcosa e si porta indietro coi fianchi per spingere di nuovo, e va meglio  _sì, va meglio_   _a ogni spinta,_ sempre meglio, i loro gemiti si fanno più acuti, i sospiri più corti, arrivano a ridersi addosso per un motivo non definito, ma Genn non può più ignorare le scosse di piacere che gli invadono i nervi, oh no.  
Si sente largo, aperto, caldo, pieno, ed è bellissimo, è felice.   
Perché la persona che stringe e che bacia e a cui offre dimora nel proprio tempio è l'unica.  
La più importante.  
Della sua vita.

_Ti amo tantissimo._

Alex si sporge per lasciargli un bacio mentre gli afferra l'erezione, bastano poche carezze e Genn viene stringendosi al moro, che lo raggiunge poco dopo.  
Rimangono l'uno dentro l'altro a respirarsi addosso affannosi, il caldo li soffoca da ogni lato eppure non accennano ad allontanarsi, a ripulirsi dal sudore e dagli umori, rimangono così, in silenzio, a sorridere e ad ansimarsi addosso, come animali selvaggi.  
Silenzio.  
Sì.  
 _Però._  
Però stavolta Genn lo vuole dire, perché lo sente, perché tutto quello che sente lo butta sempre fuori e questo non deve fare eccezione.

"Ti amo tantissimo."

Non gli importa se è solo un sussurro che cadrà nel vuoto, o se magari Alex non ci è arrivato e  _forse non ci arriverà mai_ , Genn lo aspetterà per sempre invano, no, non gli importa, sarà sempre vero e lui lo dirà tutte le volte che si sentirà di dirlo e non-

"Ti amo anch'io."

-non gli frega un cazz- _oh?_

Espira.   
Cerca di scrutare l'espressione del fratello, ma lui si scansa, esce piano da lui e lo copre con un lenzuolo, come a proteggerlo da un freddo inesistente dati i trenta gradi, o forse per sopperire all'immediata mancanza del proprio corpo fra le sue cosce.

"Che hai detto?"

Alex rimane nudo al suo fianco invece, silenzioso, in riflessione.  
 _No, cazzo._  
Non è il tempo di riflettere.

"Ripetilo. Non ti ho sentito."

Si trascina a fatica sulle gambe stese dell'altro, gli si mette a cavalcioni trascinandosi il lenzuolo con sé.  
Gli serve più per asciugarsi il sudore ogni secondo, che per altro.  
Alex ha la schiena contro la testiera del letto, stringe le labbra ma non lo guarda.

"Ho detto che ti amo."

Genn digrigna i denti e gli stringe il viso in una mano, gli scava le guance con le dita e lo costringe a tenere su la testa.  
"Dillo guardandomi negli occhi. Non dirmi che hai paura."

Alex gli stringe il polso e forza li viso lontano dalla sua presa, lo guarda rabbioso, sputando le parole in piccoli sussurri.  
"Sì, cazzo. Ho paura da morire.  _Non ne hai idea_."

Genn sorride.  
Non sa quante volte ha cambiato espressione in così poco tempo, ma forse questa è la definitiva, forse ci siamo, forse può essere felice, e solo per questa volta, il sorriso sarà la sua espressione definitiva.

"Non devi aver paura. Ci sono qui io."

Alex lo tira in un abbraccio, si aggrappa alle sue parole e alla sua forza, Genn si mostra sicuro e senza paura perché il moro ha bisogno di questo.  
Che lui sia incrollabile.  
Per tutti e due.

 

"Domani chiamiamo un tecnico. Bisogna aggiustarla l'aria condizionata, e che cazzo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Maël io... non possiamo, dobbiamo aspettare."

Lo guarda.   
Guarda Arni che gli stringe i fianchi e aggrotta le sopracciglia in un broncio grottesco, un luccichio nei suoi occhi mentre fa scivolare la mano.

Sbatte le palpebre.  
"François ti posso parlare un secondo?"  
Forse ha spinto via Theo troppo forte.

Si volta verso il regista che fa segno al suo collaboratore di interrompere le registrazioni.  
Scende dal letto con nervi tesi, stringe i denti mentre raggiunge François e gli fa segno di spostarsi nella stanza affianco.

"E ora che c'è, Genn?"

Sono a casa di François Ozon per delle riprese di prova, sono stati selezionati quattro Arni e il regista vuole farli interagire con Genn prima di scegliere l'attore definitivo, l'amore di Maël, colui che gli cambierà la vita essendo semplicemente se stesso.   
 _Ora_ , non che Genn abbia nulla contro Theo o Simone o Apollinare  _ma François aveva detto-_

"Avevi detto che dovevo stare bene io. Che avremmo scelto noi tre con Francine l'Arni perfetto. Lo avevi detto."

Stringe la mascella e fissa gli occhi su quelli scuri e riflessivi del regista.  
La direttrice del casting Francine Millard li guarda con una spalla poggiata allo stipite della porta.  
Forse pensa che si sta comportando come un bambino viziato, ma non è così, lui ce la sta mettendo tutta, vuole rendere  _Cotton Candy_  il rubino più brillante di François, qualcosa che può appuntare a una delle sue tante sciarpe di seta con orgoglio e  _non lo può fare con uno che-_

"Allunga le mani. Theo. Allunga le mani. Lo so che fisicamente corrisponde perfettamente alla descrizione di Arni fatta da Catherine nello script, ma è già la terza volta che mi tocca il culo senza un motivo-"

François sbuffa bonario davanti a lui.  
"Genn..."

"E per di più è un cane a recitare! - si sporge oltre la spalla di Ozon per incontrare lo sguardo di Francine - A lui hai fatto recitare la Divina Commedia in italiano e francese durante i provini?"

Francine schiocca la lingua.  
"Ti ho fatto recitare solo parte dell'undicesimo dell'Inferno, Genn."

"Beh a lui che hai fatto recitare?"

"Wilde. Un monologo."

"Wilde! Lo potrei recitare a occhi chiusi, chiunque potrebbe, lui non merita neanche di essere qui! Che ha fatto, corsi di recitazione online? Non è Arni, non lo potrà mai essere."

Da le spalle ai due per stropicciarsi il viso. È già stanco. E ancora non hanno trovato il suo co-protagonista.  
"Arni è dolce. Forte, retto, passionale, ma al contempo è anche una persona comune. Con un lavoro ben pagato, certo, ma ha una vita normalissima, fin troppo. Eppure riesce dove nessun altro neanche ha provato.   
Fa aprire Maël e lo comprende.  
Lo accetta e infine lo ama.   
Nessuno di quei quattro ragazzi là fuori è Arni."

François si liscia i residui di barbetta che gli costellano il viso.  
Sembra stanco anche lui mentre sospira.  
"Bene allora. Dimmi chi credi che sia il tuo Arni. Se è una proposta ragionevole possiamo parlare coi produttori."

Sgrana gli occhi perché così su due piedi... non riesce a pensare a un attore perfetto per Arni, che è moro ed è sotto i venticinque, bello e semplice, beh ovviamente ci sarebbe Alex che praticamente  _è Arni_ ma a parte lui che sicuramente non può proporre per evitare accuse di nepotismo o  _gemellismo_? Come si dice in questo caso?  _Quando raccomandi il tuo fratello gemello affinché possa essere assunto?_

"Alex. Alex sarebbe l'Arni perfetto. Se chiudo gli occhi e penso a qualcuno perfetto al fianco di Maël non ci devo pensare troppo, è senza dubbio Alex il suo Arni."

Francine guarda stranita il suo sorriso rilassato e felice.  
"Alex, tuo fratello?"

"È perfetto. Ed è il più bravo in assoluto, è per questo, non voglio essere accusato di gemellismo."

" _Gemellis_ -?"

"Genn non possiamo parlare di una tematica così delicata come lo sugaring con un'immagine degli attori principali che sono fratelli gemelli di neanche vent'anni. Ci manca solo la stampa bigotta che non riesce a distinguere la finzione attoriale dalla realtà."  
François recupera una sedia pieghevole da dietro la porta e ci si siede pesantemente sopra.  
Genn li ha portati in quella stanza almeno una decina di volte pieno di critiche per ogni giovane attore con cui interagiva per quelle prove improvvisate, François si è sistemato la sedia vicino ormai abituandosi all'antifona.

"Hai sempre detto che non ti importa niente di quello che dice la stampa. E a Catherine... a lei gliene sbatte il cazzo ancora più di te."

"Genn stiamo parlando di Maël che viene praticamente assunto da Arni come sugar baby. Qui non si parla di prostituzione o di escorting, questo è un'argomento mai trattato nel cinema e se ci mettiamo due gemelli come protagonisti... ci accuseranno di promuovere anche l'incesto oltre tutto il  _resto_."

"Ma è assurdo."  
Genn lo soffia fra i denti, ma sente lo stomaco ribaltarsi dal senso di colpa.  
 _No, non è poi così assurdo, eh?_  
Cerca sempre di non pensare a lui e Alex in quei termini, ma in effetti, per la maggior parte delle persone la loro relazione è sbagliata, e forse anche punibile per legge.   
La parola  _incesto_  volteggia nella sua mente per qualche secondo, lugubre e sporca, sa di manette intorno ai polsi e sguardi schifati.  
Scuote un po' la testa.   
 _No. Lui e Alex non sono così._

"Lo so che è assurdo, che credi, che non ci abbia pensato? Ad avervi entrambi sotto la mia ala di nuovo come quasi dieci anni fa, stavolta però in qualcosa di sensazionale! Ci ho pensato, ma il massimo che potevo dare ad Alex era una piccola parte come cliente di Maël o magari uno dei fratelli di Arni, ed era troppo poco, per qualcuno bravo come lui."

Genn sorride e solleva lo sguardo verso François.  
"Lo so. Alex è il più bravo."

"Anche tu lo sei. Appena avuto lo script in mano non ho pensato ad altri che a te. Eri il Maël perfetto anche se sei più giovane di come ti immaginava Catherine..."

Genn si sente un po' arrossire come tutte le volte che riceve un complimento sincero, così fa una cosa che fa sempre in questo casi.  
"Mi immaginavi come lo sugar baby perfetto? Vuoi che mi do alla prostituzione così presto, François?"

 _Svia_.  
Sorride agli occhi roteanti del regista alle sopracciglia aggrottate di Francine mentre si volta e esce dalla stanza.  
Le attenzioni gli piacciono solo sul set.  
 _Fuori_...  
Sbatte le palpebre e ingoia a vuoto, gli occhi pieni di  _buio blu sospiri nelle orecchie strette ai fianchi lenzuola calde "sei bellissimo Genn, bellissimo"._

"Torniamo di là. Secondo me Apollinare merita un'altra chance."

Le tempie gli martellano quando segue il regista nella camera, non vede gli occhi stanchi dei giovani attori seduti scomposti per terra, si riposiziona sulle gambe del ragazzo davanti a lui, non pensa ai suoi capelli rossi e non pensa al "li tingiamo" scocciato di Francine, sente delle mani sui fianchi e ode un sussurro sensuale.

"Sei bellissimo, Maël."

Si sente tremare le cosce, sporge i fianchi contro quelli dell'altro chiude gli occhi e pensa a delle spalle diverse sotto le dita, a un bisbiglio strozzato, fili neri e sottili contro la guancia.

_"Sei bellissimo, Genn."_   
  


Inspira.

"Anche tu."  
  


 

 _Alex_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Potrei venire."

"Per stare due ore insieme? No, dai."

"Sei solo a quattro ore da qui. Vado e vengo."

Sente il proprio sorriso congelarsi.  
 _Sì sìsìsì dì di sì._  
"No, Alex dai. Siamo solo... al primo mese di riprese. E già ci stiamo comportando male. Senza contare François che penso stia cominciando a provocarmi."

"Provocarti?"

Guarda le sopracciglia di Alex aggrottarsi. Che peccato non poter accarezzare quelle rughette con le dita.  
Ride un po' senza fiato e allontana di poco il pc.  
"Credo che pronunci il tuo nome apposta. Per vedere come reagisco."

"In che senso..."  
La voce di Alex gli arriva ovattata, gracchiante, il suo busto gli risulta lontano, il suo viso sfocato, abbassa comunque lo sguardo perché il suo corpo reagisce comunque, le dita tremano comunque la lingua gli si annoda comunque.

"Ho...  _succede_... una cosa strana quando sento il tuo nome. È sempre successa ma  _da quando noi_... da un po' ecco. Quando qualcuno chiama un  _Alex_ , chiunque egli sia, non posso evitare di drizzare le orecchie e girarmi, mi si...  _il cuore_... - si tasta vagamente il petto e lo sa che non ha senso ma lo sente battere forte attraverso i vestiti anche adesso - ecco, salto un po' sul posto e credo che François se ne sia accorto e stia giocando con me."

Ora che lo dice ad alta voce si rende conto che è una cosa veramente da pazzi, forse sta davvero diventando Maël ogni giorno che passa, e non è davvero una cosa positiva.

"Genn."

Solleva subito lo sguardo verso lo schermo del pc, suo fratello lo guarda allegro, forse intenerito, rimane in silenzio qualche secondo e poi-

"Ti amo."

Sospira.   
Non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato ma adesso butta fuori quell'agglomerato d'aria e si passa il palmo di una mano sul viso.  
Il cuore gli batte veloce anche adesso.  
"Ti amo anch'io."

"Voglio venire."

 _Sì_.  
"No, Alex non si può."

"Prometto che non disturberò, starò lontano dal set, saluto François e prendo una camera d'albergo. Stai con me quanto vuoi e poi torni nell'appartamento che avete in affitto."

 _Sì!_  
"Non è che disturbi, figurati, è che-"

"Voglio fare l'amore con te.   
Una volta. Una volta, te lo prometto, poi ti lascio andare."

Stringe i pugni, sente il collo caldo, bollente.   
Alex è serio, serissimo.  
Forse anche lui ci pensa, ai loro corpi, ai loro sussurri.  
Forse anche lui ci pensa, al suo corpo alle sue labbra ansanti, forse anche lui ci pensa come Genn che pensa a lui ogni ora di ogni giorno.

"Com'è... essere dentro di me?"

"Oh Genn  _cazzo_."

Guarda Alex passarsi le mani sul viso con forza. L'inquadratura trema per frazioni di secondo, torna stabile in tempo per mostrargli Alex che si morde il labbro e lo guarda con i suoi occhi neri fissi, si ritrova ad afferrare i braccioli della sedia e a stringere i denti.

"Non me le puoi fare queste domande e poi pretendere che stia lontano da te per tre fottuti mesi."

 _Non puoi venire Alex non puoi venire io devo lavorare e non ragiono se sei qui non posso questo film è troppo importante non puoi venire però almeno questo lo voglio sapere perciò-_  
"Ti prego. Dimmelo."

"Perchè vuoi saperlo?"

Si muove un po' a disagio sulla sedia.  
Sono quasi le due di notte, spera tanto che Millicent nella stanza affianco stia dormendo, domani cominciano le riprese molto presto.   
"Perchè... io lo so come mi sento. Cosa mi fai provare. I brividi e la felicità e...- si alza in piedi e si solleva la maglietta mostrando l'ombelico. Posa le dita sottili sul bassoventre e si assicuri che la webcam riprenda bene. -  _qui_. È qui che ti sento  _mi sembra di sentirti sempre_  anche quando hai smesso di spingere, anche quando esci piano, quando ti allontani, e nei giorni seguenti. Sei sempre qui."

Accartoccia la maglietta nel pugno prima di tirarla giù di scatto.  
Si stringe nelle proprie spalle quando si risiede davanti al computer.   
Guarda Alex fissarlo concentrato ma continua a non parlare, a non dirglielo.

"Cosa senti tu... quando sei dentro di me?"

Alex si allontana un po' dallo schermo.   
Ha riconosciuto subito la scrivania della loro camera anche nel buio quasi totale, i tratti del moro diventano un tutt'uno con il nero della stanza, gli arriva solo la sua voce.

"È difficile dirlo a parole. Mi sento bene,  _benissimo_ , eccitato e felice, sì anch'io mi sento molto felice - Genn sorride e si sporge in avanti come ad avvicinarsi a lui, sentirlo meglio - e sento caldo perché sei bollente! Sei davvero bollente."  
Alex ride e ride anche Genn con lui, sente comunque le guance calde, sposta la mano dal suo grembo e torna a stringere i braccioli.

"Però nonostante tu sia stretto e caldo, così tanto che certe volte mi sembra di soffocare, non è negativo, non un  _male_. È come se mi volessi risucchiare, come se volessi avermi con te, tornare insieme. Indissolubili, come prima di venire al mondo."

"Certe volte vorrei. - Quasi si stupisce di sentire la propria voce, non si era accorto di star muovendo le labbra. - Che fossimo in una casa senza porte io e te. Senza uscite e senza entrate. Una casa per noi dove poter vivere senza paura... insieme."

"Dovremmo smettere di lavorare. Eppure hai sempre detto che recitare è la tua arte, la tua vita."

Stringe i propri pugni al petto, Alex è tornato alla luce della loro piccola lampada da scrivania perciò irrimediabilmente le sue pupille tornano su di lui.  
"Tu sei la mia arte.   
Senza di te il mio respiro muore."

Alex storce la bocca.  
"Non dire così..."

"Lo dico se è vero. Se tu mi lasciassi solo, io..."

"Smettila. Non ti lascio solo, ok?"  
Suo fratello si sporge, probabilmente se fosse al suo fianco lo scuoterebbe per le spalle e poi lo abbraccerebbe e poi lo bacerebbe e poi lo porterebbe sul letto  _e poi prenderebbe posto fra le sue gambe e p-_

"Il prossimo mese. Vieni il prossimo mese a Nantes. Adesso è troppo presto.   
Ho bisogno di concentrarmi, entrare nel Regime, fare tutto per bene. E ho bisogno di essere  _affamato_.  
Arni affama Maël fino all'ultimo, finché non sono entrambi innamorati.  
Deve sembrare così. Che io sia frustrato."

Alex ride e si passa le dita fra i capelli scuotendo la testa.  
"Non siamo  _affamati_  già così?"

"Sì. Ma non è ancora abbastanza."

"Quando sarà il momento... Mi dirai ' _ci sono_ ' anche tu?"

Genn sorride e scuote la testa.  
Sta incominciando a sentire la stanchezza di un'intera giornata di set sotto al sole.  
"Sarebbe romantico, ma no. Noi l'abbiamo già superata quella fase. Se io ti dicessi:  _ti amo ti prego, scopami_ , tu che faresti?"

Alex sorride sicuro.  
"Te l'ho detto. Sono solo quattro ore di macchina da Orleans."

"Esatto. Vedi?  _Superata_."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Sbatte le palpebre.

Ha smesso di piovere.

Gli anelli sull'argine della Loira sono illuminati con dei led colorati, il marciapiede è trafficato di turisti, coppiette, famigliole.   
Fa freddo, si stringe nel giaccone e sospira, ha mangiato un toast e preso un cappuccino in uno dei tanti piccoli bar tipici, forse però non avrebbe dovuto farlo alle undici di sera.

Dustin Yaël affianco a lui si accende una sigaretta, e prende una lunga boccata di fumo.  
"La scena di oggi è stata molto bella. Molto intensa. Non sono sorpreso dato le tue capacità. Però te lo volevo dire."

Genn si volta verso quello che è uno dei due aiuto regista e si limita a sorridere.  
Gli anelli sono diventati blu fluo, sono sicuramente più degni della sua attenzione.   
"François mi ha detto che avresti voluto tuo fratello Alex a interpretare Arni.   
Ho riso, ma lui era mortalmente serio e allora ho smesso di farlo."

Tiene gli occhi puntati sugli anelli.  
"Pensavo che stessi cercando di smettere di fumare."

"Beh non vorrei doverlo fare, ma poi François ha messo il veto sul set e quindi mi son detto: sarà arrivato forse il momento di provare a smettere sul serio? È un  _segnale_?"

Gli anelli si spengono ogni tre colori per quattro secondi. Poi si riaccendono.

"Non è un  _segnale_. È che a me da fastidio."

"Oh! Adesso la spengo allora."

Lo sente trafficare al suo fianco, la visuale gli si libera in tempo per vedere gli anelli spegnersi e riaccendersi di nuovo prima che venga nuovamente coperta dalle persone.

"Perchè c'è così tanta gente a Nantes di marzo? È pure passata mezzanotte."

"C'è sempre tanta gente qui."

Si stringe nella giacca e chiude gli occhi.  
"Mio fratello è un attore dal talento raro. Sarebbe stato l'Arni perfetto e non c'è niente da ridere in questo."

"Ma la scena di oggi... insomma ok eravate coperti  _giusto il minimo_ , ma la scena... Theo è stato bravo sicuramente, ma tu sei stato pazzesco, tenere la telecamera così vicina al tuo viso poteva essere complesso, ma con quella sola inquadratura hai fatto trasparire tutta la confusione e il dolore di quella che, ai fatti, era una prima volta. E non credo che con tuo fratello lo avresti potuto fare. La sensualità si sarebbe persa fin dal primo bacio fra i protagonisti."

 _No, invece._  
Sarebbe stata la scena più sensuale e intensamente dolorosa a cui avreste potuto accedere.  
Vi sareste tutti sentiti a disagio,  _guardoni dietro la macchina da presa,_ ad assistere al ricongiungimento di due anime in una.   
 _Io e Alex... siamo la coppia perfetta._

"Mio fratello è un bravissimo attore. L'ho già detto e non smetterò di ripeterlo. Non per niente lavora più in oriente che qua. Loro lo sanno apprezzare per davvero."

"Pensavo fosse nella vostra casa di campagna a Orleans... François dice che si sta prendendo una pausa per aspett-"

"François dice tante cose. - Si volta verso l'aiuto regista, guarda i suoi occhi scuri e la barba mal ridotta tipica di un qualsiasi trentaduenne fuori dall'obiettivo giudicante della macchina da presa, e fa una smorfia - Non si vedono da parecchio e di certo non sono mai stati amici. Perfino sul set di  _Ricky_  non parlava mai con lui."

"Ahhh, ti sbagli. François si sente quasi giornalmente con tuo fratello, hanno una sorta di conversazione epistolare tipica del 2022. Mi ha fatto anche leggere qualche iMessage, sembra davvero divertente il tuo fratellino."

Alex però non gli ha detto niente.  
 _Da quanto tempo sono seduti su quella panchina?_  
Non si sente più il sedere.  
"I nostri genitori erano molto protettivi all'epoca, avevamo solo otto anni. Già dopo i sedici ci hanno abbastanza mollati, vediamo più i manager e gli assistenti che loro. Meglio così. Siamo più liberi di scegliere i progetti che ci interessano davvero e a seguire la nostra ispirazione."

"Sono molto d'accordo su questo, ma cosa c'entra? Stavamo dicendo che-"

"Lo sai che Alex viene a trovarmi? La prossima settimana. Le scene centrali e finali le abbiamo già tutte girate, manca la parte iniziale e poi chiudiamo il set di  _Cotton Candy_. Gli ho chiesto di aspettare a venire, volevo essere concentrato. Gli è costato molto, ma sta rispettando il mio volere."  
Si alza in piedi, non si sente più le gambe, forse per il freddo, forse per la circolazione bloccata per troppo tempo.

"Ok, va bene, ma-"

"Tutto questo  _per dire_  - Si volta verso di lui con un sorrisetto di sfida - che convincerò François a prendere una bottiglia di Cointreau e a stare con noi. È il nostro compleanno, sei invitato anche tu. Ti faremo vedere i veri  _Maël e Arni_  in azione e così saprai la differenza fra quello che ti trovi davanti e quello che guardi dietro una pellicola pulita."

"Viene anche l'altro aiuto regia? Non vorrei imbucarmi a una festa  _d'élite_."  
Anche Dustin si alza e stira le braccia.

"Thierry ha cinquant'anni e una fissazione un po' troppo esagerata per inquadrature strette, preferisco non averlo al nostro party dei vent'anni.  
François ci ha scoperti, a lui dobbiamo tutto. E poi tu... - Genn lo squadra, è uno dei membri della crew con cui ha legato di più in quei due mesi, con la sua mente così geniale e l'aria da disadattato, un po' lo apprezza, un po' lo compatisce. - tu sembri aver bisogno di vedere cosa sia l'amore vero. Non è una cosa da film, non è quello che si vede. Te lo faremo vedere noi."

"Non è che volete girare un porno amatoriale, vero?  _Cotton Candy XXX_? È per questo che volete che veniamo con l'alcol. Che ci fanno sennò due registi, due gemelli e delle bottiglie di  _Cointreau_  in una stanza d'albergo? Te lo dico io, niente di buono."

Genn ride e si volta, riprende la via dell'andata, cerca di scansare la gente senza guardarla, gli occhi puntati sugli anelli ipnotici.  
"Alex non lo permetterebbe mai."

"Eh ci mancherebbe!"  
La voce di Dustin gli arriva un po' lontana è certo comunque che gli stia dietro, non si volta, rischia di perdersi il  _rosso_  e poi...  _1-2... spenti_.   
Quattro secondi.  
 _Accesi_.

"Semmai lo facessimo sarebbe una cosa solo per noi, nessun altro potrebbe prenderne parte."

Dustin lo affianca, hanno attraversato le strisce pedonali di corsa, c'è un quarto d'ora buono di strada prima di arrivare alla macchina.  
"Non capisco mai se scherzi o sei serio."

Si accarezza le labbra col pollice, e continua a camminare spedito sollevando lo sguardo verso il cielo nero.

"Chi lo sa?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Casa!"

Genn lancia le chiavi sul mobiletto, si leva la giacca e la lascia lì, sfila le scarpe e abbandona la valigia all'ingresso, sono le tre passate, il silenzio è inconsistente.

Alex imita i movimenti del fratello, con meno incuria sistema i suoi averi e quelli di Genn, gli sembra strano adesso.  
La casa di Orleans gli era sembrata una prigione di design in quei tre mesi in cui ha vissuto in solitudine, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo di corse, set, aerei, photoshoot, promozioni, roulotte e camere d'albergo, nel chiasso, nel vociare continuo, tre mesi di silenzio e solitudine.  
I primi giorni sono stati davvero duri, nonostante fosse libero di andare ovunque e occupare il tempo non lo faceva, rimaneva lì a guardare il vuoto la maggior parte del tempo, in una sorta di apatia eterna.  
Le videochiamate con Genn erano il solo punto colorato della sua giornata fatta di mobili bianchi, pareti bianche, letti bianchi.

È stato così per un po', poi si è alzato da quel letto, da quella sedia, dal pavimento.  
È andato nella camera degli attrezzi, ha ripreso a fare pesi, stretching, corsa sul tapis roulant e poi addirittura fuori, nel loro giardino freddo e incolto, l'aria ghiacciata gli congelava i polmoni ma era un toccasana, la terra ghiacciata intorno a lui lo aiutava a mantenere la lucidità mentale.

Poi ha cominciato a uscire.  
Ha cominciato a fare la spesa da solo invece che chiamare il servizio a domicilio, ha cominciato a parlare con le persone al café, a comprare il giornale tutti i giorni per avere uno scopo, una spinta al movimento, re inserirsi in una società che che considerava aliena fino a poco fa.

Si è ri-abituato alle persone, a quelle comuni, ai vecchietti al parco e ai business men in pausa al bistrot, e non solo al cast, alla crew e al catering.  
È tornato alla consapevolezza di essere una persona prima che un artista, di essere Alex prima di essere Alex Iodice.  
È stato strano, l'ha fatto per se stesso ma l'ha fatto soprattutto per Genn.  
Aveva bisogno di lui, del suo supporto e del suo amore, e lui doveva esserci.  
Sagace, sostenitore, divertente, motivatore, dolce Alex.  
Un Alex  _sano_.  
Tranquillo.  
E con il numero di François Ozon in rubrica.  
  


"Genn?"

Segue la linea dei vestiti abbandonati per terra, come Hansel e i sassi, li raccoglie tutti fino al bagno.  
Sente scorrere l'acqua della doccia e allora non ci pensa, abbandona gli abiti di Genn sulla prima sedia e si spoglia anche lui, rendendo la seduta un cumulo informe di abiti.

Il bagno è luminoso e per qualche momento lo acceca oltre quel buio, sbatte le palpebre e si para gli occhi con le mani.  
Raggiunge la cabina larga e trasparente già appannata dal vapore e dalla schiuma, la apre, entra e la richiude.

"Ti aspettavo."

Genn gli sorride con la stanchezza negli occhi, non ha guidato lui per quattro ore e mezza da Nantes, ma ha dovuto girare per mesi la parte di un ragazzo distrutto da se stesso, e ora può permettersi di avere un po' di quella distruzione addosso.

"Che c'è?"

"Vuoi una mano?"  
Indica i suoi capelli insaponati, mentre suo fratello fa una smorfia.  
"So ancora farmi la doccia da solo."

"Lo so è che di solito..."

Genn gli sorride e lo abbraccia ancora tutto pieno di schiuma, trascinandolo sotto il getto caldo della doccia.

Respira acqua e vapore per un po', frastornato, stanco, gli occhi che sbattono furiosamente per scacciare le gocce più insidiose dalle ciglia, sente le ginocchia cedere e crollare, Genn non lo lascia, incastra le gambe fra le sue, l'acqua scorre sui loro corpi e dalle loro ciglia.

Stringe il busto di Genn con le braccia, lo sente sospirare di piacere contro il suo orecchio,  _sì Genn anche io sono felice finalmente_.  
Ora che sono di nuovo uniti in un abbraccio liquido si permette di far scorrere lacrime di sollievo e disperazione.

Nessuno lo noterà con tutta quell'acqua.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Genn solleva di nuovo la testa e gli passa la lingua sulla punta più e più volte.

Cazzo.

Hanno fatto sesso appena usciti dagli accappatoi, ma non erano contenti, è stato  _troppo veloce_ , troppo agitato, troppi graffi e  _troppi gemiti di dolore._  
Così Genn si è impuntato, il tempo di due respiri ed è sceso su di lui, gli ha baciato il petto e le costole e poi lo stomaco e il bacino e poi ha tirato fuori la lingua e l'ha preso in bocca.  
Inutile dire che si sta eccitando di nuovo.

"Genn può andar bene ora."

La sua stessa voce gli suona estranea, così gracchiante e spezzata, riesce quasi a sentire il fondo della bocca di Genn, nessuno lo può biasimare.  
Suo fratello si stacca da lui e guarda soddisfatto come l'erezione ricada con uno schiocco sul suo bassoventre.  
Risale su di lui, stavolta sistemandosi ai lati del suo bacino, Alex è eccitato certo, ma il cuore che gli esplode nel petto è solo per Genn.

Genn che sibila e geme mentre si solleva con le gambe e poi lo avvolge,  _sempre soffocante e caldo_  anche se lo hanno appena fatto, ancora una volta è come se fosse la prima.  
Lo guida per i fianchi come può, troppo occupato a non perdere la testa su quanto assurdamente bene si senta.

"Dimmelo... dimmi come-  _ti senti_..."

Stringe gli occhi e scuote la testa, come si deve sentire con Genn fermo completamente calato su di lui  _eh, come_ , come avvolto dalle fiamme, come risucchiato in un vortice senza uscita,  _però però-_  
Respira.   
"Felice. Mi sento felice, totalmente."

Apre gli occhi.  
Genn è invaso da un blu totale, si scosta malamente il ciuffo dagli occhi e gli sorride, la sua pancia di solito piatta sembra più spessa.   
 _No, è troppo._  
Digrigna i denti e gli tiene ferme le cosce mentre spinge i fianchi in alto, Genn geme sorpreso, ma non può stare fermo,  _non può_  dopo averlo stuzzicato in quel modo,  _no non lo accetta_.  
Si seppellisce in lui, a ricercare quel fuoco invece che rifuggirne, non ha paura, non più.  
Anche il biondo si solleva, muove i fianchi con lui, spinge le mani sul suo petto, come a levargli il fiato, stanno sudando di nuovo, Alex ha difficoltà a tenere le sue cosce ferme.

"Ti amo da morire."

Genn ride con i fianchi piegati verso di lui e il ciuffo a coprirgli gli occhi.  
Geme di nuovo e si sporge verso la sua bocca, ormai neanche più si muove, accetta le spinte di Alex, col corpo tremante e sudato.  
Le loro bocche si uniscono, la saliva cola sulla pelle salata, fa caldo, sembra di stare in una fornace, Alex si stacca da lui e se lo stringe contro il petto prima di spingere un'ultima volta senza fiato, aggiungendo seme a seme.  
I loro ansiti sono forti, fra le toghe del letto riecheggia ancora la loro passione, o forse è solo l'eco delle loro menti.

Genn si solleva dal suo petto a fatica, sta ancora tremando da capo a piedi ma cerca comunque di sfilarsi piano da lui, per poi gemere di nuovo quando il rilascio denso di Alex gli scivola lento fra le cosce.

"Oh no, mi devo pulire di nuovo..."

Alex ride ancora col fiato corto, dovrebbero direttamente entrare nella doccia insieme, considerando che anche lui ha parte del seme di Genn sullo stomaco.

"Dai stai fermo."  
Si alza di poco e sfila una federa dal cuscino sotto di se, si pulisce malamente lo stomaco, e poi tira Genn per un braccio facendolo crollare di nuovo sul suo petto, nella stessa posizione di prima.  
Gli passa il cotone fra le cosce e lo sa che stanno facendo davvero uno schifo, ma il pensiero di vedere Genn allontanarsi adesso gli da più fastidio che una doccia lunga l'indomani o una lavatrice a sessanta gradi.  
Gli passa la federa delicatamente fra le natiche e sente il fratello sospirare.

"Non mi toccare troppo che mi eccito di nuovo."

"Ti sono mancato proprio tanto eh?"

"Non ne hai idea."

Il suo sorriso spavaldo si spegne alla vista del viso triste di Genn illuminato dalla luce blu più chiara che arriva dalla porta-finestra.  
Si sposta su un lato continuando a tenere le mani sui suoi fianchi, le lenzuola sono sfatte e sporche, la federa incrostata dei loro umori giace ai piedi del letto.

Rimangono in silenzio, per un po'.

Riprendono fiato, lucidità, e forse in quel momento la loro realtà gli crolla addosso.  
Una realtà fatta di vita nascosta, amore preservato, gesti spenti, ansiti silenziosi.  
Però Alex  _non riesce a pensarci_ , non ora che non c'è alternativa, non più, la vita è degna di essere con vissuta solo Genn e basta.  
 _Senza di lui tanto varrebbe-_

"Se tu morissi..."

La voce dell'altro continua i suoi pensieri, Alex sussulta, non ci vuole pensare.  
"No Genn..."

"Se tu morissi io mi lascerei morire."

Genn davanti a lui respira a fatica, ha gli occhi lucidi e le guance bollenti sotto le sue dita.  
Forse sta avendo un attacco di panico.  
Gli stringe più forte il viso.

"Genn, ascoltami. Non succederà."

Il biondo lo guarda fisso, le lacrime hanno incominciato a scorrere, sembra più per la rabbia che per la paura.  
"Se mi lasci da solo... io..."

"Non succederà. Perché quando arriverà il momento... moriremo insieme."

"Alex..."  
Genn sgrana gli occhi e gli stringe i polsi come a volersi liberare della sua presa, ma non muove un muscolo.

"Il nostro legame è più forte di qualsiasi cosa. Lo sai questo."

 _Lo sai Genn_  lo sai  _lo sai._  
L'altro annuisce nella sua stretta, piano, per quanto è possibile.

"Quando moriremo... ce ne andremo da questo mondo esattamente come siamo venuti. Insieme. "

È una certezza.  
Una scarica di elettricità gli ha sfiorato la spina dorsale e lui lo ha sentito.  
Non sa niente, non è convinto di niente, ma di questo...  
 _Lo sa e basta._  
Genn respira più lentamente ora.  
Le sue mani rimangono come posate sui polsi di Alex, ma non stringono né si muovono.

"Ti amo tantissimo."

"Anche io. Tantissimo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"Non so perché avevo così paura prima."

Sono sul dondolo di legno in veranda, fa freschetto ma sono comunque entrambi a piedi nudi con solo le vestaglie addosso.  
Nonostante ci siano almeno tre posti di spazio liberi, Genn è seduto in braccio a lui, ha la fronte appoggiata alla sua mascella e giochicchia con la mano che Alex gli ha appoggiato sulle cosce.

"Che vuoi dire?"  
Ha la voce roca per il silenzio denso che ha accompagnato quella notte insonne, gli stringe il busto per portarselo meglio addosso.

"Che moriremo insieme, è chiaro. Magari in un incidente stradale. O in un attentato terroristico. O mentre scaliamo l'Everest."

"Perché dici così..."

Genn gli accarezza la gola con la punta del naso e si porta al fianco anche la mano che stringeva fra le sue, per farsi abbracciare.  
"Perché è senz'altro così. Moriremo insieme. È solo con questa consapevolezza che posso vivere tranquillo."

Alex lo stringe più forte finché non sente anche le braccia di Genn avvolgerlo. Sono così stretti che se qualcuno li vedesse non riuscirebbe a distinguere dove finisce uno e dove inizia l'altro.

"Se anche non fossimo insieme in quel momento... i miei atomi cederebbero all'istante sapendoti morto. Crollerei senza una causa apparente e i poveri medici legali non sapranno che pesci prendere!"

Genn gli ride contro l'orecchio, ma è un suono talmente forte e distinto che forse stanno ridendo entrambi.  
Non ne è sicuro.  
  


"Ho freddo... stiamo forse per morire assiderati?"

Alex sente il sorriso di Genn contro la gola, gli accarezza vigorosamente la schiena per creare un po' di calore, ma sente freddo anche lui, il cielo sta diventando incredibilmente rosato,  _l'alba è vicina._  
"Ora rientriamo. Prima però dammi un bacio."

Genn solleva la testa e gli lascia un bacio sul collo, poi sulla mascella, sul mento e la guancia, fino alla tempia.  
Gli tiene sollevata la testa con una mano, bacia ogni lembo di pelle che trova, mentre il pollice gli accarezza le labbra.  
"Ti bastano?" Ridacchia un po' affannato contro la sua guancia, gli ha lasciato baci dappertutto, tranne sulla bocca.

"No, non mi bastano mai."

Genn annuisce, la luce si fa più forte insieme al freddo.  
Gli accarezza le labbra col pollice un'ultima volta per poi posare finalmente le labbra sulle sue.  
È un contatto dolce come gli altri, ma è profondo, aprono le bocche e cominciano a respirarsi attraverso di esse.

 

Alex lo stringe più forte.

Sono quasi le sei.

Non vuole dormire.  
  


 

 

 _Respirare_...

è difficile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

.


End file.
